DESEO DE MUJER
by Gaby W. Andrew
Summary: Colección de los relatos eróticos de un escocés, los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Contenido adulto queda advertido. Candy una mujer impetuosa carnalmente hablando, con necesidades y deseos cumplidos. Final Albert y Candy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chicas les dejo el inicio de mi nuevo relato erótico de un escocés. Será un relato corto de máximo d capítulos... espero sea de su agrado.. ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Contenido adulto, sexo explícito, queda advertido. Si te sientes ofendida por la temática abstenerse a leerlo.**

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

 **Candy White, casada con Anthony Brower, llevan diez años de feliz matrimonio a pesar de la pena y desgracia que los tiene abatidos día a día, se adoran, su amor es indestructible, viven momentos difíciles de superar en espera de un terrible desenlace. Candy al ser una mujer joven llena de vida y deseos, cometera graves errores, pero al final del día logrará su ¿felicidad? o su desgracia... Descubre lo que sucederá, Candy una mujer imperfecta y llena de defectos. ¿Cual será su pecado y tendra redención?**

 **Su lado oscuro...**

En una habitación de hotel, una pareja daba rienda suelta al deseo y la pasión más carnal de lo que se pueden imaginar. No los unía ningún lazo amoroso ni afectivo... Solo pasión.

\- Candy, mi reyna eres fuego total, si así, metelo completo a tu boca, ¡ah! Si, ¡Oh! Eres magnifica. Jadeaba de placer Terry. Mientras Candy paladeaba su falo endurecido por los favores recibidos.

\- Mmm estoy apunto de reventar... déjame entrar en ti. Suplicaba Terry enardecido.

\- No, termina así quiero que me bañes con tu líquido lechoso, hazlo. Dijo Candy enagenada. Terry se encendió más y sin poder retener más su derrame, dejo salir los chorros y chorros de su líquido blanco, bañando a Candy en su rostro y senos. Candy abrió su boca para recibirlos. Degustando tal cual manjar.

Terry todavía convulsionado por el placer recibido, dejaba salir sus bramidos por la potencia de su orgasmo, se vacío tanto que se podía pensar que su miembro quedaría flacido y sin el poder de otro encuentro, pero no era así por que todavía seguía firme y duro... deseaba con todas sus fuerzas penetrar a esta hermosa mujer.

Cuando la conoció en el bar que siempre frecuentaba nada más verla entrar la deseo, nunca había conocido a una mujer así de sensual, sexy y con mirada inocente, cuando se acercó a ella para invitarle una copa, se perdió en esa mirada de ojos verdes, su rostro perfecto, pero verla sonreír lo descoloco, salió el sol para él, sin contar con ese hermoso cuerpo voluptuoso, el vestido rojo que portaba le marcaban unas curvas de ensueño, inmediatamente quizo arrancarlo y perderse en ella. Pasaron un momento agradable y murió de emoción lo directa que fue en proponerle un encuentro carnal, sin compromiso alguno. Ahora estando aquí entre cuatro paredes, había sido víctima del mejor orgasmo de su vida. Pensaba.

\- Veo que sigues caliente, ahora quiero que me penetres en cuatro, hasta que te quedes sin fuerzas. Sugirió Candy sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- Cariño, tus deseos son órdenes. Terry la volteó rudamente la enpino en cuatro, entró en ella en una sola estocada, sintió su humedad de mujer al mismo tiempo que admiraba sus generosas nalgas, se prendió a su máximo empalandola profundamente. Candy gritaba de placer.

\- Si, ¡Oh! ¡Ah! Mmm, ¡Uffff wop! Dame más así duro, no te contengas... ¡Ah! Imploraba Candy.

Terry encendido totalmente, palmeo sus nalgas mientras la penetraba. Terry seguía con su faena, sentía desfallecer, sentía que no le podía seguir en ritmo, nunca había conocido a una mujer con este ímpetu, por un momento pensó y dudo de su poder de hombre para hacer venir ha está maravillosa mujer pero...

\- Dame más duro, ¿esto es todo lo que tienes!? Decía Candy apoyada en codos elevando más su hermoso trasero para que la penetración fuera directa. Terry se sintió herido en su orgullo de macho y comenzó sus embistes más pausados pero profundos, al mismo tiempo amasando esos glúteos enrojecidos por las nalgadas. Terry por fin vio la luz en el camino, sintió como Candy se contraía, venía su orgasmo.

\- No pares, me vengo, ¡ah! ¡Oh! Uffff siiiiiiiiii candy se chorreo profusamente. Sin evitar el grito de liberación. Terry sudoroso, agotado cayó rendido en la cama. Candy se levantó fue a la ducha, se arregló y al salir del baño, ese guapo hombre estaba perdidamente dormido.

\- Adiós guapo... Candy salió sin mirar atrás.

 **Continuará**

 **Este relato es final los rubios. Aqui me tienen con un proyecto mas, espero sea de su agrado, será sólo un relató les comento no me enganchare con historias infinitas no son mi fuerte. De hoy en adelante serán historias cortas ya que considero que son mi fuerte. Saludos a todas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido adulto, sexo explícito... queda advertido.**

 **Soledad**

Candy salió de la habitación de hotel, satisfecha sexualmente, pero con un mar de remordimientos, abordó un taxi se dirigía nuevamente a la realidad de su vida. Candy se había casado muy joven e ilusionada, perdidamente enamorada de Anthony un chico muy lindo y romántico, apenas había cumplido los 18 años de edad y el 20, aunque muy jóvenes se amaban como nadie, los primeros cinco años fueron maravillosos, se llevaban muy bien, ambos trabajaban y se mantenían si no con lujos, pero si cómodamente, compraron una propiedad mediana con un hermoso jardín, creación de su esposo, él era un experto en jardinería de hecho era su manera de ganarse el sustento, Candy estudio enfermería se título en enfermera quirúrgica, trabajaba en un hospital privado y no le pagaban nada mal, como eran muy jóvenes decidieron esperar en tener hijos debido a su juventud querían disfrutarse como pareja y hacerse de un patrimonio para poder ofrecer una buena vida a sus hijos.

Esos cinco años fueron felicidad absoluta, se entendían en todo sentido, amigos, esposos amantes... tenían una química sorprendente, descubrieron su sexualidad juntos, eran vírgenes y se fueron acoplando, eran abiertos y cumplían sus fantasías, tenían un acuerdo consensuado, no tenían límites en su intimidad, Candy se le despertó el gusto carnal sexual, no podía dejar de tener sexo, aunque no era una ninfómana,su apetito sexual era intenso, le gustaba tener sexo por lo menos dos o tres veces al día.

Pero toda esa felicidad se vio truncada al enterarse de algo grave, Anthony empezó a verse deamejirado, pálido, cansado en un inicio se pensó que por estar varias horas al sol, por su trabajo quizás estaba deshidratado o con insolación, no se le dio importancia y así pasaron unos días.

Un buen día al estar en su faena amatoria de repente ya al llegar al orgasmo Anthony se desvaneció perdiendo el conocimiento.

Candy por los conocimientos de enfermera inicio con darle RCP tardó un buen rato en ranimarlo, pero lo logró y ya estando conciente Anthony mando llamar una ambulancia lo internaron, le hicieron infinidad de estudios, Candy al pertenecer al hospital todo fue más rápido y dieron con el diagnóstico, Anthony su esposo amado, había sufrido un infarto y gracias a ella lo trajo de nuevo a la vida, pero su estado era muy grave, con cuidados y medicamentos podría vivir un tiempo, claro sin estrés ni preocupaciones, en espera de un donante, sería la solución pero entraría en lista de espera y podrían pasar años para lograr ser candidato para recibir un corazón y esperar que sea compatible, el doctor le dijo que no le daba más de dos años de vida... han pasado casi cinco años, Candy se ha esmerado en sus cuidados, la mejor dieta, medicamentos en tiempo y forma, ha tenido paciencia en esperar al donante que no llega, ha trabajado turnos interminables para cubrir gastos que su seguro no cubre, ha dado todo por su gran amor, han sido años difíciles, Anthony se ha tornado difícil y amargado, no quiere vivir más, ha entrado en un estado depresivo, Candy no sabe como ayudarlo y hacerlo feliz, no quiere comer, tomar sus medicamentos, no quiere atención, sólo quiere morir.

Candy ha entendido su situación, Anthony siempre tan independiente, ahora depende de ella para todo, eso lo frustra y hace que se tan difícil cuidarlo.

 **Flash back**

\- Hola amor, mira te preparé tu guisado favorito. Saludó entrando Candy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír, lo amaba pero él siempre tan osco y malhumorado.

\- Aug! Asco! ¿Quién te dijo que me gusta esta porquería? Dijo Anthony manoteando la charola con todo lo preparado tirandola al piso y ensuciando a Candy. Candy trato de limpiar todo no se atrevía a enfrentar esta grosería no quería que el infarto fulminante llegará, absorbió sus lágrimas no lloraria.

\- Cariño, ¡mira lo que hiciste! Ya no tengo tiempo de prepararte algo más, tengo que cubrir doble turno, te dejaré algunas frutas por si te da hambre. Contestó Candy ya levantando el desastre.

\- Eso, Haz como que te importó! Trabajar doble turno! ¿Crees que soy un estúpido? De seguro has de andar de puta barata, ¿crees que no te conozco, como eres de perra en celo!? Siempre tan cachonda, como yo no puedo darte lo que te gusta, ya tienes a otro que te cumple todas tus fantasías. Vociferaba Anthony hiriendo a Candy.

\- Me marcho llego por la mañana, por favor te suplico come lo que te dejé en el refrigerador. Te amo. Y candy salió rumbo al hospital. Con lágrimas en los ojos y con la certeza de que lo que decía Anthony era su dolor que lo hacía decir esas cosas tan hirientes.

 **Final Flash back**

 **\- Hemos llegado señorita. Habló el chofer sacando a Candy de sus recuerdos. Bajo y pago. Sacó sus llaves para abrir su puerta de entrada, se adentró a lo que un día fue un hogar feliz eran las cinco de mañana, vio luz en la habitación, entró y lo vio ahí despierto, débil y derrotado, su esposo que después de ser un ser magnífico con una alegría y jocosidad, ahora estaba hundido en la desesperanza. Candy sintió un pinchazo de remordimientos por lo que acababa de hacer, sabía que no era lo correcto, pero la angustia y desesperación por lo vivido la tenía mal, sabía que el sexo no era un escape correcto pero... sólo así se sentía bien aunque fuera por unas horas, en ese momento era libre y se sentía que no existía problema alguno.**

 **\- Vaya! Hasta que la gran señora se digna a aparecer. Dio un saludo Anthony lleno de ironía.**

Candy sabía lo que venía y debía callar por su bien, le dolía no poder ayudarle más, le dolía que no viniera el donante, le dolía verlo apagado y amargado, le dolía ser una mala mujer, desgraciadamente para no enloquecer y querer tirar la toalla se refugió en lo que más le gustaba hacer, algo que ya no podía tener con su amado esposo, lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no perderse en ese mar de lujuria, se inscribió en un gimnasio para liberarse, yoga, manualidades, terapias etc... pero al tener 28 años estaba en su plena sexualidad y su cuerpo exigía dado a su temperamento su cuerpo exigía sexo. Pasaba noches ardiente de deseos y no servía de nada en que ella se liberará de alguna forma, sentía su vagina enchida y extremadamente caliente a tal punto que le dolía, su vientre inflamado que mas de una vez fue a atención ginecológica, la respuesta era la misma, - Usted es joven y de temperamento activo y pues necesita sexo. Eran las respuestas de sus doctores.

Para ella no estaba a discusión ser infiel, aún así Anthony le decía cosas terribles, para el era una zorra golfa, muchas veces lloró en la regadera, no se tenía permitido quebrarse delante de él, lo dejaba que se desahogara no lo contradecia, su corazón débil podría dejar de latir en cualquier momento y ella no sería la culpable.

\- Hola cariño, ¿qué haces despierto? Debes dormir, descansar. Dijo Candy acercándose a él.

\- No me dirás, ¿qué estuviste trabajando hasta ahora? No te creo... Candy sentía que la tierra se le habría, era la peor mujer del mundo.

\- Cariño, sabes que no puedo rechazar los turnos extras, necesitamos el dinero...

\- Si, se que soy una carga, un inútil que depende de su mujer, en todo sentido. Pero no lo hagas no te lo he pedido, puedes largarte cuando quieras, no tienes por que quedarte con un hombre así. Dijo Anthony amargado.

Candy ignoró sus palabras, se acercó lo revisó, le acerco sus medicinas se las dio. Anthony las aceptó a regañadientes.

\- Ya vengo te voy a preparar el desayuno, debo descansar un rato e irme a trabajar, por la tarde. Anthony asintió. Candy salió a la cocina, ya no podía retener sus lágrimas.

Dios se que no soy digna en pedirte nada, pero te suplicó por él, por favor ayudalo, no merece estar así, salvalo, que llegue el donante, yo lo amo... a pesar de todo, yo lo amo... se que no soy digna, le he fallado... no he podido evitar esto que siento es más fuerte que yo. Eran sus súplicas de Candy. Era verdad su intención jamás fue serle infiel, cansada y estresada por la situación se le hizo fácil salir con unas compañeras del hospital celebrarian el cumpleaños de Lisa, candy estaba renuente a ir.

 **Flash Back**

\- Candy ahora si no te aceptaré un no por respuesta, siempre sales que no puedes compartir con nosotras, se que te debes a tu esposo y entendemos la situación, pero, debes distraerte un poco; pareces una alma en pena, salir con nosotras te distraera de tus problemas.

\- Es verdad Candy, debes acompañarnos, iremos a un bar tomamos una Copita, nos relajamos como antes. Apoyo Mary.

Candy lo pensó y aceptó no le vendría mal salir de la rutina, se sentía afixiada, así que se prepararon y llegaron al bar.

Eran alrededor de la once de la noche, llegaron al bar, se veía animado se fueron a la barra pudieron sus bebidas y comenzaron a ponerse al día, ya que en el hospital no podían hacerlo ya que casi no coincidían sus horarios pero sería el destino y en esta ocasión estuvieron en el mismo turno. Así que están tres hermosas mujeres amenamente conviviendo, sin percatarse que tres caballeros las vieron entrar. Llegó el mesero y les entregó unos tragos.

\- Nosotras no pedimos esto. Dijo Candy.

\- Los caballeros de allá se los mandaron. Las chicas voltearon y vieron que no estaban nada mal. Lisa y Mary solteras se emocionaron de sobremanera y los invitaron a su mesa.

\- pero, ¿Qué haces Mary? Preguntó candy exaltada. Yo estoy casada.

\- Hoy no lo eres amiga, por favor pasa un rato agradable, necesitas socializar, eres joven y bella, además sólo platicaremos y mira ese chico de anteojos se ve que le gustas, no te quita la vista de encima. Chiton! se acercan. Guardaron silencio. Y tres chicos buen mozos saludaron.

\- Buenas noches! Espero nos permitan acompañarlas, mi nombre es Stear Cornwell, él es mi hermano Archie y no primo Mikael. Se presentó sin quitarle la mirada a Candy.

\- Claro, no hay problema pueden sentarse con nosotras dijo Lisa. Candy no podía articular palabra ese hombre era demasiado atractivo su libido se encendió. Tenía unos hermosos ojos, cabellos oscuros, una sonrisa amable y sexy. Pensaba Candy admirandolo y sin poder evitarlo escaneo de manera descarada todo su cuerpo, era alto y sin duda se ejercitaba se ue veía muy sexy y Atlético. Después de las presentaciones cada uno escogió a su pareja por así decirlo. Stear y Candy quedaron prendados, salieron a bailar, sus cuerpos se atraían, Candy por un momento se olvidó de todo, se dejó llevar, ya no se preocupó por sus amigas. No recuerda quien inició la propuesta pero se vio en una habitación de un motel de paso y por primera vez en su vida yacía de manera carnal, con este hermoso hombre, que le había el amor por nombrarle de alguna manera, de una forma muy divertida, claro sin perder el toque lujurioso, pero la había reír.

\- Wooop Candy, eres una mujer extremadamente hermosa, ¿sabes? Es la primera vez que me animo a tener algo con alguien a quien conozco de primera. Pero sólo al verte no pude dejar de sentirme atraído por ti. Eres perfecta! Decía Stear mientras la recorría con sus labios ese hermoso cuerpo, candy sólo estaba concentrada en el placer que este hombre le prodigaba. Cuando Stear llegó al sur y vio que Candy tenía su parte íntima enrojecida e inchada, no pudo evitar encenderse, enterró su boca en ese lugar, descubriendo lo mojadisima que se encontraba, eso lo excito sobremanera, que no espero más y le hizo sexo oral como desesperado. Candy gritaba de placer, por fin su cuerpo había encontrado liberación.

\- Sí, así, oh! Tanto tiempo... no pares, lo suplico, eran sus ruegos de Candy se sentía demasiado excitada. Stear gozaba verla así de dispuesta. Candy no pudo más y se escurrio en toda su capacidad vino su primer orgasmo de liberación su cuerpo se sintió pleno y satisfizo. Pero no terminaba esto, Stear estaba más que caliente, no veía la hora de penetrarla, Candy lo sabía, así que lo instó a entrar, separó sus piernas y entró en ella. Candy no pudo evitar gritar nuevamente de placer.

\- Muevete rápido y duro. Exijio Candy.

\- Como órdenes mi amor. Contestó Stear y la penetro de manera ruda. Sólo se puede decir que practicaron infinidad de posiciones, Candy había tenido más de tres orgasmos. Stear pensaba que está hembra no se saciaba, varias veces estuvo a punto de correrse, pero no haría el ridículo, así que puso en práctica su condición de algo deben servir las clases de natación. Así que se concentró para aguantarle el ritmo, sentía que le quería explotar el cerebro, Candy vio su rostro sudoroso sabía el esfuerzo que hacía para no correrse, así que le dio dio luz verde.

\- Vamos los dos, déjate ir, no espero más y aceleró sus movimientos, están de lado él atrás de ella, las embestidas a todo lo que daban.

\- AAAAH! ambos gritaron de placer.

Stear cayó preso de un agotamiento, Candy se levantó para ir al baño y asearse. Después de tan magnífica liberación. Su realidad la golpeó.

\- Anthony!

 **Final Flash back**

Candy lloraba en la cocina, en que momento su vida se convirtió en un mar de tristeza... sola se sentía, no tenian familia.. sólo se tenían ellos. - Jamás te abandonare, mi deber es estar a tú lado... en las buenas, en las malas y en lo peor. Pensaba Candy mientras preparaba sus alimentos.

\- pronto vendrá tu donante y todo volvera hacer lo de antes, donde éramos felices.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización espero sea de su agrado. Saludos a todas. Dedicado a Carolina Veloso. Espero lo disfrutes. Gracias por seguir la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Contenido adulto, sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **Sin saber como parar!**

Candy seguía en su lucha por darle una gran calidad de vida, se mataba en sus turnos para comprar los medicamentos que eran realmente costosos para que Anthony se mantuviera estable, pero cada día su salud se veía desmejorada, se sentía triste y exhausta, lo único que la mantenía de pie, era su segunda vida, sabía que era incorrecto en siete niveles diferentes, y cada que le era infiel a Anthony se sentía liberada, pero cuando se pasaba la emoción del momento le venían los remordimientos y las culpas. - Anthony amor, Perdóname. Pensaba Candy mientras acomodaba unos medicamentos.

\- Hola Candy, ¿Cómo vas? ¿y Anthony? ¿Todavia no tienes noticias para lo de su operación?

Preguntó Mary amiga y compañera.

\- Ay! Mary la verdad estoy muy desesperada, no tenemos noticias y lo peor es que Anthony cada día está más decaído y muero de miedo el pensar que cuando llegue el donante, Anthony este demasiado débil y no resista la operación. Dijo Candy con preocupación. Mary admiraba a Candy, otra mujer en su lugar ya hubiera botado a su marido dejándolo hundir en su miseria pero Candy, no era ese tipo de mujer en su mente tenía muy bien arraigado lo de en las "buenas y en las malas" pero con Candy era "en las malas y en las peores" Mary ha sido testigo de como Candy ha luchado por sacar a su marido adelante, la ha visto padecer y trabajar duramente para poder costear todo lo que ha necesitado, por eso no la ha juzgado respecto a sus aventuras, que aunque muchos podrían criticarla duramente, ella no lo hacía dado que si no fuera por esos momentos quizás su amiga ya hubiera muerto antes que su esposo. Además a ella no le tocaba juzgarla. Candy ya era un adulto.

\- Candy vamos al cine, se está estrenando 50 sombras liberadas de Grey, y como sabes no podemos perdernos esta parte... Christian Grey esta hecho un forro! Ademas que hoy no doblamos turno, podemos ir a la última función,¿cómo ves? ¿te late?

\- Mary, no lo se es que Anthony,

\- Anda vamos, no me gusta ir sola, Lisa estará trabajando en horario nocturno y no me puede acompañar. No seas así! Vamos si. Suplicó Mary. Candy sopeso el asunto.

\- Ok, pero deja de ponerme esa cara de bebé chillón, jajaja pero sólo vemos la película y ya, nada de que quieres ir después a cenar o a tomar copa ni nada de eso vale?

\- Ok, ok, ¡aburrida!

Siguieron en sus labores, llegó su salida, se acicalaron, Candy era muy hermosa rubia con una melena con rizos bien definidos, que le llegaba a la cintura, su cuerpo estilizado nada exagerado pero muy bien proporcionado, toda su ropa le lucía estupendo, no importaba lo sencillo que fuera siempre lucia despampanante y llamaba la atención. En esta ocasión portaba unos jeans entallados a media cadera, botas altas y un suéter verde botella que no solo resaltaba su estrecha cintura, si no que sus hermosos ojos verdes hacían contraste esemejando dos preciosas esmeraldas, no necesitaba de maquillaje, su rostro terso sin impurezas, y rasgos finos la hacían lucir fresca y jovial.

\- Vaya Candy, ¡Woooop! Que bien te lucen tus piernas y esos glúteos de infarto! Me encanta como te vez vestida así. Elogiaba Mary, iban montadas en un taxi, se dirigían a una plaza muy conocida eran alrededor de las nueve su función iniciaría a las diez con veinte, les daría tiempo de comprar su entradas y sus palomitas.

Mientras tanto unos jóvenes leían las opciones de la cartelera.

\- Mikael, no hay nada bueno y no pretenderas que entraré ver esa película de las cincuenta sombras, no me late ver a un wey azotando las nalgas a un estúpida que piensa que es placer infinito que la amarren, someten y le dan duró.

\- jajajajajaja Wooop! Niel jajajaja como para "no gustarte" te sabes la trama a la perfección. Contestó burlón Mikael.

\- Callate imbécil, lo se porque mi querida hermanita no ha parado de contarme la famosa saga ella es fan y pues... Niel no continuó por que vi lo lejos entrar una espectacular mujer.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Preguntó Mikael ya que Niel se quedó en el limbo.

\- Mira nada mas que mujer... Contesto Niel refiriéndose a Candy. Mikael volteó y vio a dos hermosas mujeres, una rubia y otra peliroja. - Wooop! Están buenísimas.

\- Mira están comprando entradas para la de sadomasoquista. Dijo Niel. - Ven vamos a comprar nuestras entradas, creo que ya me dieron ganas de ver a ese tal Christian.

\- Candy ya viste a esos galanes, están guapisimos y ese moreno ojos claros no te quita la mirada de encima. Dijo Mary viendo como se acercaban a la fila.

\- No empieces Mary, solo es la peli y ya por favor no quiero sorpresas. Contesto Candy, ya no quería caer de nuevo en lo mismo sexo casual. Pero no pudo evitar verlo, tenía razón Mary estaba guapísimo algo, bronceado rasgos finos y ojos color ámbar, y Mary tenía razón este hombre no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Como ya era costumbre su cuerpo traicionero reaccionó al sentirlo atrás de ella. - Diablos! Pensó ¿por que soy así?.

Entraron a la sala con su combo de palomas buscaron el número de sus asientos, vieron entrar también a esos adonis y que "Casualidad" les tocaron junto a ellas, seguían las luces encendidas, Candy se sentía nerviosa.

\- Hola, nos tocó juntos. dijo mikael, viendo a Mary, que sin meditarlo más Mary le sonrió.

\- Si nos toco juntos. Contestó Mary, Mikael sin perder tiempo se sentó junto a ella, Niel tomo asiento al lado de Candy.

\- Hola soy Niel, ¿Cómo te llamas? Candy ya en esto contesto.

\- Soy Candy... en eso apagaron las luces, iniciaría la película guardaron silencio, durante toda la película existía una tensión sexual entre ellos y las escenas candentes de Anastasia y christan no ayudaban en nada.

\- Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte se decía así misma Candy. En eso volteó a ver a Mary, le iba a pedir que se fueran, pero se quedó sorprendida que estaba en pleno faje con el amigo de Niel. Candy, rogaba para que este hombre no le insinuara nada, por que si lo hacía iba a claudicar, se sentía ardiente y deseosa su libido exigía hombre, esa era la palabra deseaba que la tomarán ahora mismo. Candy también se dio cuenta que Niel ya había visto a su amigo muy entrado con la peliroja.

Niel vio como Mikael le metía la lengua hasta la garganta a la tal Mary, a Mikael siempre se le había sido muy fácil las relaciones casuales, él no compartía esa ideología, pero esta rubia ojos verdes lo ponía al mil, tenía cuerpazo y exudaba aroma a hembra en celo, - Serán las famosas feromonas, de que tanto hablan mis amigos, jamás lo había sentido pero esta hermosa mujer, huele delicioso y quiero lamerla y olerla de la cabeza hasta los pies. Pensaba Niel ya con su miembro endurecido.

Por fin terminó la película, salieron del cine, pero Mikael rápido comentó.

\- Chicas no es muy tarde, las invitamos a tomar una copa. Invitó.

\- Claro, será un placer. Contesto Mary inmediatamente. Candy no lo podía creer, Mary vio que Candy se negaría.

\- Candy solo es un rato te prometo que sólo serán dos horas y nos vamos.

\- Vamos Candy, no les quitaremos mucho tiempo. Completó Niel. Candy escuchó esa voz tan sexy, lo miró y vio como sonreía descolocando todo su ser, - Wooop que hermosa sonrisa, pensó Candy ya que se le hacían hoyuelos, que lo hacían antojable, de pronto se le vinieron como flashes en su mente, como sonreia cuando ella lo cabalgaba.

\- ¿Candy? Mary sacándole de sus pensamientos nada recatados.

\- Eh! Ah! Ok, pero sólo cuento con dos horas.

\- Perfecto Candy, dijo Niel muy efusivo y la tomo de la mano. Mary una ya bien empatada con Mikael.

Llegaron a un bar, no estaba tan lleno, se sentaron en la barra y pidieron sus bebidas, el ambiente era agradable tocando música retro, algunas parejas bailando, Mary tragandose literal a Mikael.

\- ¿a que te dedicas hermosa? Pregunto Niel para romper el hielo, Candy sopeso su respuesta y optó por no inventarse nada.

\- Soy enfermera. Contestó.

\- Wooop! ¿En serio? Esa es una carrera muy demandante. Candy se dio cuenta que era novato en los lares de sexo casual y le causó ternura y diversión.

\- Si es una carrera tan extenuante pero, me encanta. Contestó. Hablaron de todo y nada, rieron y la conversación se tornó divertida.

Después de algunos tragos Niel se armó de valor e invito a Candy a bailar, estaban tocando una romántica "more than words" una de sus canciones favoritas, canción que bailó con Tony varias veces, asi que no rechazo la propuesta.

Ya en la pista y con esos tragos, Candy se relajó y comenzó a cantar esa canción de manera sugerente, Niel estaba extasiado, Candy sabía lo que provocaba en él. Siguió cantando con los ojos cerrados, recordando aquellos bellos momentos con su amado Anthony por un momento se imaginó que era con él con quien bailaba.

Al terminar la canción, Candy sin abrir sus ojos, acercó sus labios y besó a Niel, el beso inicio tierno, pero se profundizó y a mitad de pista devoraban sus bocas, sus cuerpos tan cerca, Candy abrió su boca para que Niel la explorara. El no lo pensó dos veces, y fue la gloria para él.

\- Mmm simplemente deliciosa. Pensó Niel jadeante y soltó un jadeo cuando Candy correspondió y metió su lengua en él.

Candy se sentía con la sangre hervir, sus ganas por que la penetraran eran intensas, que no lo pensó mas, rompió el beso lo tomó de la mano, dirigiéndose a los baños. Todo esto sucedió ante la mirada de un hombre alto, rubio, que vio cuando ellos llegaban, estaba por irse por que le había parecido muy aburrido el ambiente, pero al verla entrar le pareció una mujer sumamente atractiva y aunque se percató que venía acompañada, pensó que quizas podría invitarle una copa, ya que al verlos platicar no vio ningún contacto que no fuera sólo de amigos, así que creció la esperanza. Pero cuando la vio bailar con este sujeto, y la manera en que ella se movía sexymente, quiso seguir viendo, y ver que sucedía. Cuando vio que ella lo besaba, pensó que todo estaba dicho y se marcharia, pero al ver que ella jalaba al pobre hombre hacia los baños, el morbo pesó más y los siguió.

Escucho cuando.

\- Candy, creo que no es buena idea, mejor vamos a un lugar más privado, te invito a mi apartamento, Nos meterán a la cárcel si nos encuentran. Escuchó al pobre estúpido decir.

También escuchó lo que contestaba esta sexy rubia.

\- No te preocupes entremos al baño de los caballeros, aunque nos escuchen no dirán nada son tan morbosos, decía candy sin opción a réplica.

\- Además es más divertido así. Dijo tocando su miembro por encima de pantalón. Niel dejo de ser santurron. - Me vale una mierda lo que me pase, pero tengo que estar dentro de ella. Pensó Niel sumamente exitado. Sólo asintió y se adentraron a los sanitarios. Ese hombre rubio vio como entraban, espero unos minutos y entró y le sorprendió que no cerrarán, se fue acercando sigilosamente, los baños estaban solos, bueno ellos tres. Se metió a un baño. Y escuchó todo.

\- Eres perfecta, Mmm. Decía Niel lamiendo sus senos. Candy jadeabade placer.

\- Mmm si, así que rico. Expresaba Candy. Niel tocaba ese hermoso cuerpo le faltaba tiempo para explorarla, quería hacerle de todo, pero Candy ansiosa lo despojó de los pantalones lo empujó en la taza, sin darle tiempo a nada, Candy saco un presercativo de su bolso, siempre traia proteccion, se lo puso agilmente y lo montó en seco, Niel bramo de placer. Candy comenzó a cabalgarlo, rápidamente. Niel sonreía de placer, formándose esos hermosos hoyuelos. Candy se excito demasiado. Niel tomó su boca otra vez, aceleraron los movimientos. Todo esto era escuchado por ese rubio entrometido, que escuchaba todo. - Está mujer es fuego, pensaba y moría por masturbarse, pero no lo haría, no estaba en edad para hacerlo. Pensó. Pero siguió deleitandose con los gemidos de cierta rubia, y la deseó inmediato.

Escuchó cuando llegaron al clímax.

\- Ah! Oh! Sí... expresó Candy su orgasmo.

\- AAAAAH! mujer me vas a matar de placer... eres fantástica. Dijo Niel extaciado. - Continuemos en mi apartamento. Invitó Niel.

\- No, esto es lo único que tendrás de mí, sólo fue un encuentro casual. Dijo Candy fría e impersonal. Mientras se vestía. Niel se quedó en shock.

\- Pobre idiota! Pensó el rubio saliendo del baño. No quería ser descubierto. Pero los esperaría en la salida. Por alguna extraña razón quería saber de esta mujer.

\- Candy... pronunció su nombre.

 **Continuará.**

 **Chicas les recuerdo que este es un minific... estoy a la mitad del relató. Agradezco su apoyo a todas. Me hacen el día con sus comentarios que aunque no son muchos son de calidad y sinceros. Besos a todas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno. Época actual. Sexo explícito queda advertido.**

 **No lea si se siente ofendido con este tipo de temas que hiere su sensibilidad y susceptibilidad.**

 **Como inició. ..**

Candy salió del lugar muy arrepentida como siempre, - Lo volviste hacer Candy White! Y en un baño público, de lo más wuarra, soy peor que puta. Eran sus regaños mentales. Buscó a Mary pero ni sus luces, sabía que se había liado con ese tal Mikael, por lo menos Mary era libre, soltera, podía enrollarse con quien quisiera. - ¿pero yo?

¡MALDITA SEA! lo dijo en voz alta ya afuera del lugar, el hombre rubio escuchó cuando maldecia, en eso pasó un taxi, Candy le hizo la parada y se subió. Albert que ya había pedido su auto al valet parking, se subió rápido dejando al chico con la mano estirada sin recibir su propina.

\- Pero, ¿qué me pasa? Desde cuando me convertí en un acosador! Eran sus pensamientos, pero quería saber de esta mujercita, vio arrepentimiento en su rostro, cuando la vio salir. Fue tras el taxi y arribó en una propiedad aunque no muy grande, se veía linda y acogedora, la vio bajar y entrar rápido. Se quedó unos minutos y arrancó su auto.

\- Que hermosa es, pero ¿por qué hará esto? Pensaba el rubio.

-Tengo que conocerte. Se dijo convencido.

Candy llegó a su realidad, con gran congoja, Tony estaba dormido y respiro tranquila por lo menos hoy no habría discusión pensó. Se alistó para darse una ducha, lleno la tina con sales relajantes y se hundió en esta. Cerró los ojos y dejó correr unas lágrimas, no pudo evitar recordar el pasado.

Después de que Tony y Candy se casarán no tenían ni dos años cuando su vida sexual de enfrió en su totalidad, Anthony ya no era el mismo, le hacía el amor pero muy tedioso, no tenía dudas respecto a que la amara, pero Anthony era infeliz en lo sexual. Candy se preocupó y lo platico con sus amigas.

 **Flash back (años atras)**

Candy estaba en su hora de comida con Mary y Lisa. Candy estaba muy pensativa.

\- Candy, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara de achicopalada? Preguntó Mary. Candy dudo, pero tenía que desahogarse con alguien.

\- ¿Tan mal me veo? Pregunto y ambas asintieron.

\- Ok, lo que pasa es que, siento frío a Tony conmigo, en cuanto al sexo... no se porque, no me mal entiendan, el sigue siendo cariñoso y amoroso conmigo pero en cuanto a nuestra vida íntima creo que ya se aburrió de mi, tampoco es que me rechace pero, siento que todo se da ya demasiado mecánico. Lo dijo con pesar y vergüenza. Ambas se vieron y sonrieron. Sabían que Candy se había casado Virgen y tan jovencita no sabía nada de la vida.

-Candy, mira no te molestes pero, a tu hombre le has hecho, ¿sexo oral? Preguntó Lisa como si nada.

\- ¿¡Queeeee!? ¿Sexo oral?

-Sí, sexo oral es cuando te metes a la boca su pene y se lo, ya sabes, se lo succionas. Contestó explícitamente Mary.

\- Mary! Se lo que es sexo oral, no lo he hecho, se me hace asqueroso, además Anthony no me ha pedido que se lo haga.

\- Candy eso no es de pedir eso es hacerlo por que te nace y ya y jajajajajajaja se rieron de su cara, se veía graciosa.

\- Mira Candy, los hombres necesitan de ciertas cosas en la intimidad, y si no los complaces lo harán con otras mujeres. A todos los hombres sin excepción les gustan las damas de dia y las putas de noche. Comentó Lisa con una sonrisa desganada.

\- Están diciendo que si no me porto como puta, él le será infiel! Dijo Candy asustada.

\- No lo sabemos Candy, quizás no te sea infiel, por que nos consta lo que te ama, pero a los hombres les gusta el sexo en todos sus matices y no dudo que él quiera todo esto contigo, pero como eres un poco inocente, quizás no encuentre la forma de proponertelo.

Candy sopeso lo hablado con sus compañeras y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que su relación se enfriara, llegó a su casa y sin saber por que entró sigilosamente, busco a Anthony, lo encontró viendo pornografía, se estaba masturbando. Sintió horrible pero siguió observando lo que hacía, vio que en la película estaba una mujer teniendo sexo con dos hombres, vio como la mujer le practicaba sexo oral a uno mientras el otro la penetraba en cuatro, veía que Anthony estaba enajenado con lo que veía, Candy seguia sin darse a notar, después Anthony cambió a otra escena y vio que eran dos mujeres rubias dándose placer una a la otra y en ese momento vio como su esposo aceleraba los movimientos, tocando su miembro logrando el orgasmo. Candy experimentó varias emociones, excitación, celos, miedo, deseos de experimentar. Anthony por fin se dio cuenta que Candy estaba ahí.

\- Candy... yo... no sabía que decir, se sentía avergonzado. Candy vio terror en sus ojos y le causo gracia, él pensaba que le haría una escena, tampoco fuera como si lo encontrara con alguna mujer.

\- Mi amor, ¿deseas estas cosas? Candy preguntó de manera sugestiva. Anthony se quedó sorprendido, vio en su mirada deseo. Quizás este era el momento para expresarle lo que le gustaba en la intimidad. Y así fue.

\- ¿Me viste? Candy asintió. - ¿Te gustó verme así? Candy volvió a asentir.

\- Amor... enseñame lo que quieres de mi, enseñame a complacerte, soy materia dispuesta, te amo y quiero complacerte. Fue una promesa. Anthony supo desde ese momento que su vida sexual sería fantástica.

\- Dime, ¿que quieres que te haga?

\- Quiero que te desnudez completamente, te arrodilles y me tomes con tu boca, yo iré marcandote el ritmo. Candy lo hizo y comenzó a degustarlo al principio le dio vergüenza pero poco a poco se fue deshinibiendo. Anthony le daba las instrucciones logrando excitarse otra vez.

\- Candy amor, estoy a punto de correrme y lo haré en tus senos y después te los frotaras. Candy asintió sin dejar de succionar.

\- Ah! Oh! Así mamita rica, no sabes lo que he deseado esto, lo chupas rico mmm sí, así cariño que rico me lo haces y así sin esperar más se corrió desbordandose a chorros. Candy fue bañada e hizo como indicó. Se froto sus pechos extendiendo el liquido roceado.

Desde ese momento su vida sexual se torno libre y deshinibida, era una pareja con mente abierta, no había límites todo era permitido y consensuado, hicieron de todo experimentando todo tipo de fantasías, fetiches, trios, menages, bondage, tenían sexo en todas partes, ponían a prueba su adrenalina, en pocas palabras se hicieron adictos al sexo. Estuvieron en la cárcel por que los encontraron en un parque teniendo sexo, aunque salieron rápido el juez les ordenó que buscarán ayuda sicologica, en su momento a Candy le diagnosticaron ninfomania pero no, sólo era adicta al sexo, ya que ella encontraba el placer al hacerlo, pero no era normal y sana su sexualidad, pero no podía parar así que Anthony y Candy cumplieron sus sesiones pero no cambiaron su vida sólo fueron más discretos ya que ellos pensaban que no era malo disfrutar y más siendo jóvenes e impetuosos. Cumplieron lo establecido por la ley y comenzaron a frecuentar lugares exclusivos donde las parejas daban rienda suelta a su bajos instintos. Y había intercambios de parejas todo era totalmente consensuado, sólo involucraba placer cero sentimientos. No podían parar. Hasta que ha Anthony le dio el infarto. Tuvieron que modificar su manera de vivir.

Pero para Candy ha sido un infierno contenerse, lo ha logrado, ya que si se hace un comparativo de lo sexualmente activa que era, lo que ha hecho hasta ahora es nada.

 **Final Flash back**

Candy, salió de sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Podré parar algún día? Pensó Candy, se alistó para dormir, Anthony dormía plácidamente y eso la tranquilizó no quería discutir con él.

En otro lugar un rubio, no podía sacarse de su mente, los jadeos de placer de esa rubia despampanante, jamás había tenido una conducta tan, morbosa, le gustaba disfrutar del sexo, pero jamás le había llamado la atención espiar y ser vouyeurista, si es que se le puede llamar asi ya que no vio nada sólo los escuchó. Pero su mente voló e imagino a la rubia montandolo a él y eso hizo que se prendiera y la deseara, esto era de locos, pero tenía tiempo que no se excitaba a tal grado que por un momento no le importó querer masturbarse como un lujurioso pervertido, pero logró controlarse, dada a su personalidad, buscaría la forma de conocer a esta mujercita, todavía se preguntaba ¿por qué ella era así? "prostituta no es" pensaba. Lo que llamó su atención es que fuera tan expresiva y deshinibida, le sorprendió escucharla como disfrutaba, él jamás ha estado con una mujer que tome la iniciativa. Siempre se relacionó, con hermosas mujeres, pero su egocentrismo las hacía frías y él perdía el interés, a su 31 años era todo un magnate adinerado y excelente en los negocios, sin interés alguno de casarse por el momento.

Albert no sabía como lograría un acercamiento así que sólo se le ocurrió investigarla. Marcó un número telefónico esperaba que le contestará. Ya era demasiado tarde. Sabia que era un grave error. Pero cuando un hombre piensa con el pene la razón se va por un tubo.

\- George, soy Albert, se que es tarde y me disculpo por despertarte pero necesito que me investigues. ..

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **Chicas se que está historia es un tema demasiado fuerte, entendere si no la leen, pero para mi es un reto personal, Quizás sea un error o un acierto, pero estoy satisfecha. Algunas me piden que justifique el actuar de Una mujer que se comporta así, para así no juzgarla duramente, contrario a lo que hace un hombre, con ellos no buscamos el por que son así, algunas veces son juzgados pero en su mayoría son apludidos y justificados cuando ellos se comportan asi, claro está que a cada acción existe una reacción. Y si Candy está obrando mal, mal acabara o quizas este ganando puntos por sus buenas acciones ya que solo tiene un pecado y ese es ser adicta al sexo. No recuerdo quien dé ustedes me preguntó si candy es ninfómana y no, no lo es... les dejo la diferencia de una adicta al sexo y ninfómana. Que al final del día ambos casos se necesita ayuda profesional pero sólo una puede tener solución.**_

 ** _La diferencia entre un ninfomano(si hay hombres también...) y un adicto al sexo, radica en la satisfacción sexual. Los ninfomanos quieren más y más sexo, porque nunca se sienten satisfechos sexualmente; ni aún recien despues de una relación super extrema y cachonda. Siempre se quedan con la sensación de que faltó algo._**

 ** _Un adicto al sexo es aquel que, por consecuentar su deceo sexual, se mete en problemas, descuida otras áreas de su vida, y hace cualquier cosa por sexo... pero si queda satisfecho despues del orgasmo (aun si se le antoja otro más luego, luego; el primero le encantó)._**

 ** _El problema con la ninfomania es que la persona enferma de esta, esta constantemente deceosa, pero experimenta frustración, pues decea una plenitud sexual que no puede alcanzar (es un problema psiquiatrico. Mientras que cuando se es adicto sólo es cuestión de aceptarlo para poder controlarlo como cualquier vicio._**

 ** _Espero que me haya dado entender. Saludos a todas._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Contenido adulto sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **Primer encuentro.**

Habian pasado dos semanas, Albert seguia con la espinita de saber de Candy, George lo tenía en ascuas, lo estaba esperando lo vería en unos minutos, ya le tenía la información. Albert estaba en su despacho. Tocaron dio el pase.

\- Adelante.

\- Buenas tardes señor Andrew. Dijo George mientras sacaba una carpeta con lo investigado. Le extendió los documentos a Albert, por un momento dudo en tomarlos, realmente había hecho investigar a esa mujer, indagaria su vida privada. Eran sus cuestionamientos. Pero pesó mas la curiosidad y los tomó. Leyó detenidamente.

Le tomó varios minutos leer todo, mientras lo hacía se sorprendía, decía todo referente a ella y apretó los labios cuando la supo casada, también le sorprendió leer que estuvo detenida por tener relaciones en un parque, además vio también que a ella y a su esposo los obligaron a ir a terapia por ser diagnosticados adictos al sexo, pensó y ahora entendía el por que esa hermosa mujer había follado sin pudor en un baño público. También se enteró que trabajaba como enfermera en un hospital y de la enfermedad que aquejaba a su esposo, que se encontraban en lista de espera de un donante, que no llegaba y que ella era la que sostenía el hogar. Albert se quedó sorprendido, por lo leido, analizando la situación y fuera de desistir, quiso saber más de ella y conocerla. George veía a su jefe y amigo cabilando la información en un principio le extraño demasiado que Albert le pidiera este favor, pero no le extrañaba ya que dada su personalidad de buen samaritano y querer ayudar a las personas, eso es lo que pensó George, Albert quería ayudar a esta chica que le pareció una mujer sencilla y de buenos principios, pero al leer lo de su supuesta adicción le pareció una broma, está mujer no aparentaba para nada ser una obsesiva del sexo, no cuadraba con su personalidad, de hecho sondeo en el hospital y todos hablaban maravillas de ella dado que es una eficiente enfermera quirúrgica.

\- Albert, sabes que jamás cuestiono los motivos de tus decisiones, pero, ¿qué intención tiene esto? ¿porqué te interesa el perfil de esta joven? Preguntó. Albert obviamente no diría que la deseaba y moría por estar con ella, no era de caballeros y lo sabía, pero como había fantaseado con ella. Pero ahora que sabía que llevaba diez años de casada y que su marido está gravemente enfermo y que era adicta al sexo, se sentía pésimo, nunca se imagino que esa despampanante mujer sexosa, viviera una gran pena. Se debatía por dejarlo pasar o buscarla y ayudar o sólo talvez tenerla en su lecho aunque sea una sola vez.

-¿Albert? Volvio a preguntar viendo distraido a Albert otra vez.

\- Es una amiga, me gustaría ayudarla. Contestó Albert pero George no le creyó dado que el conocía a todas sus amistades, pero no dijo nada mas. George salió dejando lo sólo.

\- Candy White, 26 años casada y sin hijos, volvió a leer, dejaré esto al olvido, no debo aprovecharme de la situación. Pensó Albert decidido tirando el sobre con la información en el cesto de basura. Lo dejaré al destino.

Candy se habia prometido mantenerse alejada de los problemas, si problemas ya que cuando su libido se activa su mente y razón valen sorbete. Ya no saldría con sus amigas, menos ahora que Anthony habia tenido un episodio.

 **Flash back**

Salió de la bañera, le extraño que Anthony no estuviera despierto echando la bronca lo vio en la cama, se acercó a él y lo vio como muerto estaba frío y pálido, entró en pánico no quería creer que el estuviera muerto, como profesional lo revisó y vio que tenía pulso aunque muy débil, siguió el protocolo y llamó a la ambulancia.

\- Tony mi amor, Por favor lucha, tú eres fuerte no debes ni puedes dejarme, ¿Qué haría sin ti? Eres lo único que tengo. Pensaba Candy en la ambulancia. Lo internaron de inmediato. El doctor lo revisó. Candy al ser enfermera del hospital pudo estar presente, se dio cuenta lo mal que estaba.

\- Candy, está muy mal y débil, necesitamos intervenir. Comentó el doctor y amigo. Candy sintió que la tierra se le abría aunque sabía el panorama le dolía demasiado. Candy sabía que no había llegado el donante.

\- Candy no te preocuoes, Por la noche llegaron un grupo de muchachos terriblemente accidentados están graves y quizás no vivan y algunos en sus identificaciones dice que son donantes de órganos. Quizás alguno de ellos sea compatible con Anthony. Dijo Josua dando esperanza y aunque se escuchará cruel para obtener un corazón sano desgraciadamente debía ser de alguien que muriera. Cruel pero una realidad.

\- Dios quiera que sea posible. Contestó Candy esperanzada.

 **Final Flash back**

Candy salió a dar un paseo por un parque cerca del hospital, por la tarde se llevaría a cabo la operación, rogaba a Dios para que su querido Anthony resista la operación, para desgracia del joven que murió ayer por la noche, es la esperanza de vida de Anthony, el panorama es incierto ya aunque sea compatible quizás su organismo débil lo rechace o muera en la operación. Josua le había explicado el panorama pero ella lo sabía, sabía que era una difícil operación sólo un milagro sería un éxito. Así que salió a que le diera un poco el aire, se sentía triste, con miedo y se sentía tan sola. Y lo estaba sola sólo lo tenía a él a su esposo, dado al modo de vida que llevaban jamás hicieron lazos con otras personas y pues familia no tenían eran prácticamente huérfanos, por eso cuando se conocieron se agarraron el uno con el otro, sólo eran ellos dos, para bien, para mal y en las buenas y en las malas, Candy se juró que jamás lo abandonaría.

Candy se sentó en una banca, observó a toda la gente reunida, niños jugando, parejas paseando de la mano, algunos deportistas corriendo alrededor del parque, hacia tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de esto, y como hacerlo si su esposo se debatia entre vivir o morir. Vio a un señor vendiendo globos, sonrió recordando cuando Anthony le compro todos a un señor sólo para complacerla, después vio un carrito de helados y se le antojó comprar alguno, se acercó y compro uno de vainilla el favorito de Anthony por alguna razón quiso comprarlo atra vez de ella quería darle ese gusto, aunque era delicioso le supo amargo dado a su estado de ánimo, no quería llorar jamás había sido así llorar pero últimamente sus ojos no obedecían y lloraba. Sin pensarlo más tiró el helado quiso atinarle a un cesto de basura pero en ese momento se atravesó alguien y lo ensucio todo.

\- Ay! Por Dios disculpeme no quise ensuciarlo. Dijo Candy y en ese momento lo vio a su rostro y se quedó.

Albert había terminado sus labores y salió de sus oficinas, por alguna razón no subió en su auto, se le antojó caminar un rato y decidió hacerlo en un parque cerca de sus oficinas, había estado todo el día en juntas y reuniones y se le antojaba estirar un poco las piernas y respirar aire puro, estaba exhausto se quito el saco y la corbata, se arremango su camisa, dejo portafolio en el auto y salió. Llegó al parque inmediatamente se sintió muy bien observó todo el panorama, estaba muy concurrido como siempre, vio a gente haciendo ejercicio, niños jugando, globero etc. Buscaba una banca quería ver el ir y venir de la gente, estaba en eso cuando de repente la vio, si estaba ahí sentada Candy, esa rubia que lo traía hecho un idiota, aunque decidió dejar todo por la paz quiso indagar referente el comportamiento de un adicto al sexo, no había dejado de pensar el día que la escuchó gozar en el interior de un baño. Se acercó quería verla de cerca, vio como comía un helado en cono, ver esa boca degustar ese helado le provocó un pinchazo en su entrepierna. -¡Por Dios! ¿Qué me pasa? Solo es un helado. Vio que traía su uniforme de enfermera, se le veía realmente sexy y sin querer pensó en el juego de rol, la enfermera y su paciente teniendo sexo rudo en la camilla de un hospital.

De repente sintió que algo lo golpeó en el rostro y se percató que era un helado, helado que en apenas unos minutos era degustado por esta bellísima mujer.

\- Lo siento, perdón, perdón... mil disculpas repetía Candy avergonzada. Se acercó sacando un pañuelo de su bolso, rápido lo limpio pero inmediatamente que lo miró a los ojos, ambos se quedaron perplejos y se detuvo el tiempo.

 _ **"Cuando me enamoro, a veces desespero cuando me enamoró, se detiene el tiempo, me viene el alma al cuerpo, sonrió...**_

 _ **Cuando me enamoro."**_

 _ **Continuará**_

Chicas aquí les dejo actualización gracias por dejar sus comentario, me hacen el día.

Friditas... un honor que te tomes el tiempo en leerme wooop me pones feliz.

Canulita... excelente comentario gracias por comentar se lo ocupada que estas y que lo hagas uffff!

Elbroche, mil gracias amiga te quiero y agradezco tu apoyo en todo.

Elo Andrew... gracias por abrir espacio para comentar y te entiendo estamos ocupadas pero me haces el día cuando conentas.

Elen Harket... gracias por seguir mi trabajo me haces el día en leer mis locuras jiji.

PIVONE... Wooop desde Francia gracias por leer Saludos.

Ana Isela... un gusto saber de ti, te había extrañado pero que bueno que estés enterada de mi nuevo proyecto.

Chickiss... gracias por tu apoyo jiji y si tienes razón a nadie le convenció Niel jajajajajaj me castigaron en comentarios... Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Contenido adulto.**

 **Sin despedirme...**

Y ahí estaban ambos frente a frente, sorprendidos...

 **Albert**

" Dios no lo puedo creer, es mucho más hermosa a como la recordaba aquella noche, donde fui testigo de sus más bajos instintos.. su rostro refleja cansancio, tristeza y dolor, nada que ver con aquella mujer lujuriosa y apasionada carente de juicio y pudor... mis ojos ven a una mujer vulnerable. Eran los pensamientos de Albert"

 **Candy...**

"Por Dios! Es idéntico a Anthony... Candy no reparó en el parecido que tenía este hombre con su esposo... No, no es idéntico este hombre es más alto y su cabello es rubio arenoso, y sus ojos son tan azules como la claridad de un cielo en primavera, su mirada es limpia y honesta... ¿honesta? Que cosas pienso, no lo conozco, pero porque siento que es un hombre bueno"

Ambos se miraban fijamente, por un minuto, pero parecía que había pasado una eternidad...

Por fin candy salió de su estupor, se acercó sacando un pañuelo de su bolso... su intención era dárselo para que el se limpiara, pero le nació hacerlo ella.

\- Como lo siento.. de verdad mi intención, no fue lanzarte el helado. Se disculpó candy roja de vergüenza. Mientra le pasaba el pañuelo por sus ropas.

Albert estaba embelezado, no le salía palabra alguna. - Pero que demonios me pasa... dile algo,. Fueron sus regaños mentales.

\- Es...te no te preocupes. Por fin pudo contestar. - Me lo merecía. Candy se quedó sorprendida con la repuesta. Albert se dio cuenta de inmediato que la había regado todita, pero no tenía que decir que antes del helado arrojado el tenía algunos pensamientos lujuriosos, ya que imaginó que ambos tenían sexo lujurioso en la camilla de un hospital... por eso pensó que se merecía el helado en su rostro.

\- Disculpa... dijo Candy desconcertada.

\- Lo que pasa que iba distraído y pues... me atravece en tu camino y de eso soy culpable... era la estupidez más grande que estaba diciendo Albert. -Pero que tonto soy.. pensó Albert sintiéndose tan torpe.

Candy entre cerró los ojos por la respuesta tan ilógica. Pero le causo demasiada gracia y sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada.

\- Jajajajajaja jajajaja Candy río con ganas... Albert no podía dejar de verla se veía tan hermosa y sin más se contagió y los dos rieron de buena gana.

Jajajajajaja jajajajaja (ambos)

Albert no podía dejar de admirarla, después de ver en ella tristeza y desesperación verla sonreír así le pareció la mujer más bella jamás vista en su vida.

Candy de pronto dejo de reir, recordando que tenía que regresar al hospital faltaba poco para que Anthony entrara a cirugía. - Pero, ¿qué diantres estoy haciendo? Debo ver a mi esposo antes de que entre y yo aquí... riendo como una idiota, soy una mala persona, Anthony sufriendo... no merezco ningún momento de diversión. Pensaba.

\- Bueno... me disculpo de nuevo, no fue mi intención, adios. Dijo Candy despidiéndose. Albert vio nuevamente como ese hermoso rostro se apagaba. Albert reaccionó rápido y presentó.

\- Hola, me llamo Albert Andrew y tú, ¿cómo te llamas? Dijo Albert extendiendo su mano. Aunque ya sabía casi todo de ella obviamente no le diria. Candy se quedó sorprendida, era la primera vez que tenía acercamiento casual y carente de sexo y aunque le parecía muy atractivo por no decir guapísimo, quizás debido a la preocupación por la cirugía o quizás el hecho de que este encuentro fue accidental, por primera vez no pensó en cogerselo hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas. De hecho le cayó muy simpático y tierno... así que no lo pensó mas y le aceptó el apretón de manos, y sin pensarlo más.

\- Me llamó Candice White, fue un gusto conocerte, pero tengo prisa, así que adiós. Y se fue rápido. Albert asintió y le agradó el hecho de que no mintiera y le dijera su nombre real y eso lo puso feliz... - Hay más tiempo que vida... tendré paciencia y el destino quizo que te encontrara, y aunque te deseo, me gustas demasiado. Pensó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Candy iba casi corriendo, pensando en ese divertido encuentro...- ¡Que raro! Me sentí como en alguna escena cursi de película romántica y yo que pensé que esto que sucedió solo se daba en alguna novela.

\- Pero que hermoso hombre, tenía años que no me sentía así, hizo que mi estómago se estrujara.- Pero, ¿qué estoy pensando? Candy sacudió esos pensamientos no era momento de creer...

Llegó al hospital y se encontró con la noticia de que ya estaban operando a Anthony.

No daba crédito a lo sucedido, como era posible que hayan adelantado la operación. Se preguntaba. Se topó con Lisa.

\- Candy! ¿Dónde estabas? Te busque por todos lados... Anthony tuvo otro episodio y el doctor decidió operar de emergencia y dado que ya habías firmado la documentación no quiso esperarte. Candy se quedó en shock. Escucho todo en cámara lenta, se llenó de miedo e incertidumbre, no quería perderlo era su unica familia lo unico que tenia en la vida, no podria vivir sin el su compañero de vida.

-¿Candy? ¿Estas bien? Preguntó Lisa al verla con perdida.

\- Si... estoy bien Sólo que, todo esto es mi culpa... yo.. se interrumpió por alguna razón ella se sentía muy culpable de la enfermedad de Anthony.

\- Candy tienes que ser fuerte... el panorama no se ve bien. Candy ya no dijo nada sólo asintió los remordimientos afloraban,. Lisa la dejo en la sala de espera, estaba de turno.

\- Candy lo siento pero tengo que regresar a mis deberes, pero regresare vale? Candy solo asentía no podía articular palabra alguna. Lisa la abrazo y se fue.

Candy se dejó caer en la dura silla preguntándose como podría pedirle algo a Dios.. como podía siquiera pensar en rezar, había estado alejada de Dios por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera su matrimonio fue bendecido por Dios, ambos llevaron una vida tan liberal y disoluta, vida que les gustaba llevar y no entrarían en el juego de la doble moral, voy a misa los domingos pero sigo pegando carnalmente, Candy se alejó de Dios por que se sentía una hipócrita, arrepentirse para después volverlo hacer, así que ahora como podía siquiera pensar que Dios la escucharía, esto era el castigo por vivir en exceso y sin límites...

Pasaron las horas y no tenía noticia alguna, sabía perfectamente que la operación era demasiado complicada podría durar de cuatro hasta seis o siete horas dependiendo de lo que pueda suceder, estar sola esperando respuesta y con la mente ligera recordando todos sus pecados... aunque no quería recordar situaciones, el estar preocupada de repente le dio por hacer un acto de contricciòn, sin querer hizo el reecuento de los daños...

 **Retrospeccion**

Cuando Candy se mostró accesible y supuesta "mente abierta" en cuestiones de experimentar en el sexo, nunca se imagino que iba hacer arrastrada por un mar de lujuria y perversión. Al principio Candy complacia a su esposo e hicieron de todo como pareja desde sexo oral, anal y el libro kamasutra lo aprendieron al derecho y al revés, Anthony era demasiado demandante, a todas horas le exigía sus favores, al principio le costó trabajo seguirle el paso pero el miedo a perderlo la hizo aplicarse y se dejó llevar por sus instintos y aprendió a disfrutar de todos los lares amatorios, pero nunca era suficiente, su esposo siempre quería más de ella.

\- Candy, amor... quiero que te pongas más hermosa de lo que eres ya que asistiremos a una fiesta muy exclusiva, debo decirte que es muy exclusiva y es un honor asistir, recuerdas que hablamos acerca de la idea de compartir. Le recordó. Candy sabía a lo que se refería.

\- Anthony... no creo que sea buena idea. Contestó nada convencida, estar con otro que no fuera su marido le causaba vergüenza.

\- Candy ya lo hablamos y nosotros somos mente abierta, además que me gustaría ver como te lo hace otro... dame ese gusto. Suplicó. Pero veía renuencia en ella, pero no quitaría el dedo del renglón.

\- Mira, haremos lo siguiente... vamos sólo a conocer el ambiente si vemos que está pesado nos retiramos, ¿pero sabes? En esta vida deseo experimentar sólo contigo todas mis fantasías. Te amo mi amor pero para la sexualidad no hay límites... pero jamás te obligare a nada que tu no quieras, ¿lo sabes? Candy asintió.

\- Está bien acepto. Pero si vemos que el ambiente es corriente y vulgar, no haré nada. Anthony sonrió y la abrazó.

\- Claro mi amor, será como dices... se besaron.

Llegaron a la dichosa fiesta.

De verdad era un lugar demasiado lujoso, se veía como un club normal... el ambiente era íntimo y ameno música de buen gusto. Había parejas aparentemente normales pero sumamente atractivas se notaba que eran adineradas, se miraban muy jóvenes no pasarían de los treinta años como máximo. Las reglas del lugar eran muy específicas. Cuando decidieron ir Anthony le explico lo afortunados en recibir dicha invitación.

\- Candy cariño, no sabes la suerte que tenemos de asistir a este lugar, no puede asistir cualquiera sólo es con recomendación y Mikael nos recomendó y logró meternos. Debemos cumplir con ciertos requisitos entre ellos nuestra edad y aunque se escuché superficial físicamente hablando ambos somos demasiados atractivos. Comentó Anthony vanidoso mientras se acomodaba el corbatin de su smoking. Candy solo escuchaba mientras se arreglaba sopesando la situación, ella idolatraba a su esposo y lo que estuviera bien para él lo estaba para ella.

Rápidamente socializaron, era su primera vez en este lugar, dos jóvenes extremadamente atractivos llamó la atención de varias parejas, les llovieron las propuestas, pero Anthony seguía sin aceptar, a pesar de lo atractivos que se veían no había logrado decidir... así pasaron la velada entre risas, coqueteos y bebiendo, hasta que llegó la hora indicada... La llamaban "la hora de jugar" Anthony y Candy vieron como se enparejaban con los que habían logrado conectar... Candy a pesar de todo la estaba pasando muy bien, sentirse el centro de atención y halagos tanto de hombres como mujeres, la hizo sentir grande y venerada, enalteciendo su ego y vanidad. Anthony se enorgullecia por tenerla a su lado, le excitaba ver como codiciaban a su mujer, comenzó la danza el DJ ponía música que incitaba a bailar de manera sexual y sugerente, así que a mitad de pista Anthony y Candy bailaban sin recato y pudor dando el gran espectáculo de su vida siendo admirados y deseados por todos. Dejaron de bailar ante la mirada de todos, fueron a su mesa y un mesero les llevo unas bebidas.

\- Señor les manda esto aquella pareja de allá. Dijo el mesero señalando donde estaban. Candy y Anthony voltearon y se saludaron a distancia.

Anthony vio que era una pareja sumamente atractiva de raza mulata, se veían realmente seductores, así que en ese momento se dio cuenta con quien pasarían esta velada. Candy no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de ese hombre, quizás por los tragos bebidos y el ambiente del lugar, Candy se sentía deseosa y excitada, así que la aceptación estaba implícita, Anthony y Candy se miraron... aceptando su destino.

La pareja mulata se acercó a ellos y de inmediato hubo química, compartieron bebidas y el juego empezaba, les hicieron la invitación a un lugar más privado, obviamente en el mismo lugar había habitaciones exclusivas para dar rienda suelta a sus bajas pasiones. Sin pensarlo más se adentraron a su nueva aventura.

Candy y Anthony se besaban sin recato, Anthony tocaba y acariciaba a su esposa, delante de la pareja obviaron sus nombres, aunque habría pasión sólo era una relación impersonal consensuada... los mulatos observaban con deseo creciente como Anthony tocaba a Candy.. sin esperar mas comenzaron a besarse y tocarse también pero sin dejar de verlos. Anthony vio como lograban encenderlos y eso le causo otra ola le placer y su excitación subió de tono... Anthony se proclamó líder del cuarteto.. Anthony comenzó a desnudar a Candy, dejando sólo su sexy ropa interior, la pareja lanzó un jadeo de placer maravillandose con el esbelto, hermoso y blanquecino cuerpo de Candy... para la pareja era una fantasía ver una piel tan blanca como la leche... En Anthony creció la vanidad de poseer a tan magnífica mujer y Candy se sintió poderosa y admirada eso la encendió más y cada que Anthony la tocaba Candy hacia movimientos sensuales que dejaban sin aliento a la pareja invitada. Anthony seguía manipulando el cuerpo de su mujer sin dejar de observar como la otra pareja se encendía de placer.

La pareja también se fue despojando de sus ropas, dejando ver unos cuerpos libres de defectos el hombre tenía un cuerpo Atlético y dejaba lucir un enorme miembro. Y la mujer tenía unos generosos pechos y unas nalgas respingonas y firmes realmente eran demasiado atractivos, Anthony y Candy se maravillaron con lo que veían, se fueron acercando y ya habían quedado en que sería totamente heterosexual nada de índole homosexual o lesbianismo, tampoco se besarian sus bocas, eso lo harían entre esposos, y sólo terminarían con sus esposas... así que sin esperar mas vino el intercambio, Candy se dejó llevar por ese hombre mulato, que la tocaba tan deliciosamente, el hombre lamio y besó cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo a Candy estremecer, Anthony no quitaba la mirada en su mujer mientras la mulata le hacía sexo oral, era la gloria, el juego seguía entre manoseos y sexo oral.. estaban a punto de correrse y sin aguantar más Anthony dio la indicación y tomo a su esposa al igual que la otra pareja... Anthony penetró a Candy con ganas y placer, en ese cuarto estaba que ardía, no importaba nada sólo el placer y cumplir dicha fantasía.

 **Final de retrospectiva**

\- Candy, mira te traje un café. Ofreció Lisa, sacando a Candy de sus recuerdos perturbadores. Candy tomó lo ofrecido.

\- Gracias Lisa, pero no tengo ganas. Dijo deprimida.

\- Tomatelo, no me desaires. Dijo Lisa. Candy asintió.

\- Lisa dime que me tienes noticias. Preguntó candy.

\- Candy han pasado sólo dos horas. Ya sabes lo que duran estas cirugías. Comentó.

\- Me han parecido siglos. Pensé que había pasado mas tiempo. Lisa la dejo regresaríamás tarde.

\- No puedo creer que no estuve presente antes de que lo llevarán.

-Anthony. Candy suspiro en voz baja. Pensando que si moría, Anthony lo haría molesto con ella.

Antes de que Anthony enfermara, creía que su vida, estaba feliz y plena, pero desde que supieron se su vida pendia de un hilo todo se torno sombrío y amargoso. Nada de lo que hacía candy para procurarlo servía de nada, su carácter se hizo tan difícil, no podía satisfacerlo con nada,para él todo lo hacía mal. Pero Candy lo entendía, evitó al máximo discutir, pero antes de traerlo habían discutido y eso ocasionó que se adelantara todo, aunque si lo ven de manera fría y calculada por fin harían el trasplante, después de tanto tiempo... por fin.

 **Retrospeccion**

\- CANDY! CANDY! grito Anthony. Candy dormía, se levantó sobresaltada. Fue hasta él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué los gritos? ¿Te sientes mal? Dijo Candy preocupada.

\- TENGO SED... continuó gritando. Candy se acercó al buró cerca de la cama, había una jarra con agua y un vaso.

-Pero ahí tienes agua! Contestó Candy sorprendida.

\- ESA AGUA ES DE ANOCHE... NO ES DEL DÍA... reprochó Anthony sin dejar de gritar.

\- Anthony por Dios el agua está bien, dijo Candy sirviendo un vaso. Anthony se enardecio y sin pensarlo manoteo el agua servida y azotó la jarra rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

\- ES TAN DIFICIL DARME GUSTO! PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL! NADA EN TU MALDITA VIDA HARÁS ALGO BIEN? ERES UNA PERFECTA INÚTIL. Gritaba Anthony como un energúmeno. Candy no podía creer su actitud.

\- Anthony... quiso decir algo...

-ANTHONY NADA, CREES QUE NO SE QUE ME QUIERES MUERTO! CREES QUE NO SE QUE SOY UN POCO HOMBRE Y QUE BUSCAS FAVORES EN OTROS, FAVORES QUE JAMÁS PODRÉ DARTE... seguía vociferando. Candy no pudiendo más, ya eran años de sufrir de maltratos sicologicos que no pudo callar más.

\- ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! Grito Candy. - A QUIEN LE DEBO MI FORMA DE VIVIR AH! ¿A QUIEN MALDITAS LE DEBO SER LO QUE SOY? SI SOY UNA PUTA BIEN HECHA, PERO TE RECUERDO CARIÑO QUE ESO TE LO DEBO A TI, ¿ CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA AHORA? DÍMELO, POR QUE ANTES NO TE MOLESTABA COMPARTIRME CON OTROS... QUE AHORA QUE NO PUEDES GOZARLA COMO ANTES, POR ESO ESTAS QUE TE LLEVA EL DIABLO! ¿QUE ME JODES AHORA? CREASTE A UN MOUSTRO! SÍ, NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN QUE ME COJAN... DE QUE TE ADMIRAS, NO FUISTE EL QUE DIJISTE QUE ES NORMAL EXCITARSE QUE EL SEXO ESTÁ A NUESTRO ALREDEDOR Y A NUESTRO ALCANCE? AHORA ME VAS A JUZGAR TÚ? CON QUE AUTORIDAD MORAL! YO CAMBIE POR TI... VIVÍA PARA COMPLACERTE PARA NO PERDERTE! AHORA MISMO VIVO POR TI Y PARA TI... ESTOY CONTIGO, NO... CONTIGO!

\- YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE ESTÉS ENFERMO, PERO NO ME PIDAS PARAR ALGO QUE TU INICIASTE, Y SABES ES MÁS FUERTE QUE YO.

Gritaba Candy, sus lágrimas a punto de salir, pero se obligó a no dejarlas salir. Ahora ya la había hecho hablar y la escucharía.

\- ¿CREES QUE YO QUERÍA VIVIR ASÍ? CREES QUE YO ME IBA A IMAGINAR QUE TENDRÍA UN MATRIMINO ASÍ DE "LIBERAL" ¿CREES QUE NO SABÍA QUE ESTABA MAL TODO NUESTROS EXCESOS? POR QUE ESO ES LO QUE SON O ERAN EXCESOS, NUESTRA VIDA SEXUAL NO ERA O ES LA CORRECTA, PERO TE EMPEÑASTE EN HACERME CREER QUE ERA ALGO NORMAL EXPERIMENTAR! YO, SÓLO QUERÍA COMPLACERTE, NO QUERÍA PERDERTE, QUERÍA DARTE LO QUE QUERÍAS PARA QUE TU NO BUSCARAS CON ALGUIEN MAS LO QUE YO TE NEGARA... PERO CADA DÍA ME EXIGIAS MÁS Y MÁS Y CADA VEZ TODO ERA MÁS INTENSO, PERO APESAR DE TODO FUI APRENDIENDO Y ACEPTAR, AL FINAL NO PUEDO CONTROLARLO Y LO SABES.

Anthony escuchaba y sabia, lo sabía ella tenía razón, el estaba frustrado y saberse enfermo lo hacía sentir destruido y quería ver a Candy destruida, por eso la trataba mal, si el estaba mal ella también. Muy egoísta de su parte pero le dolía morir y dejarla entera para que otros perros la olfatearan, era muy machista de su parte pero eso es lo que sentía y saber que candy disfrutaba de los placeres de la carne lo enfurecia.

\- ERES MI ESPOSA Y ME DEBES RESPETO...

\- JAJAJAJAJA ¿RESPETO? DE VERDAD ¿CREES QUE TE DEBO ALGO? PUES NO Y LO SIENTO ESTO ES MAS FUERTE QUE YO Y TE DIGO QUE EL TENER MIS DESLICES HACEN QUE MI VIDA SEA LLEVADERA Y NO LO DEJARÉ.. COMO ME DIJISTE UN DÍA, LA VIDA TIENE MATICES DIFÍCILES POR ESO DEBEMOS ILUMINARLOS GRACIAS AL CIELO EXISTE EL SEXO! SON TUS PALABRAS.. TE PREGUNTO, SI YO FUERA LA QUE ESTUVIERA POSTRADA, ¿ QUÉ HARÍAS? DÍMELO SERÍA FIEL.. O COMO DIJISTE TAMBIÉN, NO ES INFIDELIDAD SI NO INVOLUCRAMOS EL CORAZÓN.. ASÍ QUE QUÉDATE TRANQUILO TODAVIA TE AMO, SÓLO ES SEXO. Candy terminó el monólogo sabía lo cruel que había sido. Pero así las cosas sólo esperaba que no trajera concecuencias graves jamás se perdonaría que por esta discusión el muriera, jamás se lo perdonaría.

 **Final de la retrospeccion.**

-Candy, tengo mi hora libre acompañame a comer, todavía falta para que termine la cirugía y sabes que no dan información después. Dijo Lisa sacando a Candy otra vez de sus recuerdos.

\- Además debes de comer algo, por que te puedo apostar que no has comido nada ¿verdad? Candy recordó que sólo comió un helado, helado que por supuesto no terminó y fue a parar en el bello rostro de es hombre que parecía sacado de las películas o revistas de modelos. Sin poder evitarlo Candy se sonrió recordando lo gracioso de ese encuentro.

\- Ok, Lisa te acompaño pero sólo tomaré un té, para calmar mis nervios no creo pasar otra cosa, estoy sumamente preocupada. Contestó Candy.

-Ok, vamos.. Dijo Lisa dirigiéndose a la cafetería, habían pasado ya cuatro horas y nada no sabía nada. La espera es tan terrible. Compartió con Lisa una hora ya que era el tiempo que tenían para descansar y comer algo. Lisa se integró de nuevo a sus labores prometiendo dar sus vueltas para saber como salía todo y como estaba ella.

Mientras en el quirófano.

\- No perdemos, está muy débil... decía el cirujano mientras metía operaba a Anthony. Desde que los metieron a la sala sabían que el organismo de su paciente estaba a débil y vulnerable pero ya no había tiempo para aplazar el trasplante.

\- Doctor! Se nos va.. rápido cierrelo, el doctor ya había hecho en traspaso y estaba cerrando la herida pero.

Candy estaba caminando de un lado a otro, ya habían pasado mas de cinco horas esto se estaba prolongando, su corazón le indicaba que todo estaba mal, sentía una opresión demasiado fuerte, sentía miedo y le vino un temblor de repente.

\- No por favor, Anthony debes salir de esto.. pensaba con miedo y preocupacion.

Recordó las cosas buenas que había vivido con él, cuando se conocieron eran muy jovencitos, con él sintió por primera vez atracción por un chico, con él sintió por primera vez esa emoción y mariposeo en el estómago, fue su primer y único novio, con él fue su primer beso y su primera vez en la intimidad.

Después se casaron aunque sólo fue civilmente nunca lo hicieron ante Dios, en un principio ella deseo vestirse de blanco y entrar con él a una iglesia y casarse como dios manda, pero él le dijo que no creía en esas cosas, no creía en Dios el sólo creía en que el mundo se regía por algo poderoso pero que lo de Dios eran inventos de la gente, para reprimir nuestra naturaleza.

"FAMILIARES DE ANTHONY BROWER"

La voz de una colega la sacó de sus recuerdos otra vez. Candy se levantó rápidamente y caminó con piernas temblorosas, sentía una gran congoja...- Anthony pensó. Nada más ver al doctor con la enfermera y ver sus rostros se dio cuenta que todo había salido mal. Reconocía esas miradas mismas que ella también había tenido cuando debían dar malas noticias a los familiares. Candy si decir palabra alguna y no por que no quisiera si no por que las tenía atoradas en la garganta.

\- Candy, lo siento... hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, pero no resistió la cirugia, desgraciadamente, falleció.

Candy escucho esto como si flotara, se sentía que estaba en un sueño, su cerebro registró la palabra falleció, falleció, falleció, falleció su sique sólo podía pensar esa palabra... Falleció...

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas este es el antepenúltimo capítulo como mencioné antes este relato va hacer cortito. Saludos a todas y mil gracias por leer mis locuras jajajaja**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores, mundo alterno época actual. Contenido adulto. Sexo explícito, queda advertido.**

 **Sufrimiento y remordimientos.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde la muerte de su esposo Anthony, todo fue tan rápido, su funeral, misa y entierro. Candy lo vivió como en cámara lenta, como si todo fuera un sueño, no asistieron tantas personas sólo sus amigas y dos amigos de Anthony, Mikael y Tom amigos desde jovencitos, recibió el pésame.. no veía, no escuchaba sólo asentía, a todo lo que le decían... todo fue tan rápido ya dé eso una semana. Candy se quedó en su casa, fría y vacía que sola se sentía.

Una semana sin ver a nadie, una semana encerrada en la penumbra de su habitación, sin comer, beber, sin asearse.

En todo el proceso después de su muerte hasta que quedó sepultado en un frío hueco de un cementario. Candy no había llorado se negaba dejar salir esas lágrimas, se repetía que ya estaba descansando en paz, Dios así lo había decidido, todos estos pensamientos era para evitar sentirse culpable de su muerte.

Pero, nada más llegar a lo que un día fue un hogar o por lo menos eso ella creyó en un tiempo. Al cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar que le vinieran a la mente todo lo sucedido en días anteriores, parecía escucharle gritar, pedir, ordenar, humillar... Candy cerró sus ojos y salieron esas lágrimas retenidas y lloró, lloró por el chico bueno que conoció, lloró por su amor que se perdió en el proceso y lloró por la única persona que estaba en su vida. Se sentía miserable, no quería salir, no quería ver a nadie.

Sentada en una esquina de su habitación, abrazada a sus rodillas.

Durante estos días, Candy vivió en un mar de dolor y remordimientos...

\- Anthony, Perdóname por favor Perdóname, fue mi culpa quizás si no hubiéramos discutido tú estarías aquí... decía Candy llorando suplicando perdón...

-Anthony... ¿por qué te fuiste y me dejaste? estoy sola.. sin ti soy nada... absolutamente nada, ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Por quién vivo, para quién?

\- ¡Te odio Anthony! me hiciste tan codependiente de ti, que no se que hacer... no me importaba lo mal que me trataras, pero siempre había alguien aquí esperándome, ahora no hay nadie... no estas tú... para bien o para mal nos teníamos...

\- En las buenas y en las malas, sí contigo hasta el final, no habia vuelta atrás... Perdón por no despedirme de ti. .. lo suplico perdón... Dios no! No lo veré jamás... y lo último que hicimos fue pelear... no pude verte antes de la operación... no pude decirte las últimas palabras, no pude decirte que apesar de todo siempre te quise, no pude darte palabras de ánimo, no pude decirte que a pesar de todo fui feliz a nuestra manera fui feliz.

-Dios... que sola me siento, él está enterrado en un frío hueco, ¡no por Dios! se va a pudrir, se lo comerán los gusanos.. no puedo evitar imaginarlo...nooooo, no me resisto, esta sólo y tendra frio, no le puse una frazada, morira de frio.. jajajajaja ¿morira? Jajajaja él esta ¿muerto? No, no lo esta, morira de hambre, jajajaja, ¡Oh! No, tendrá miedo a la oscuridad, pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? esta muerto, él esta muerto.. no, no, él no murió... decia Candy ya en delirios había pasado varios días sin comer y sin tomar líquido alguno...

\- Soy una mala mujer, no pude, no pude ser mejor, mis pecados por fin me alcanzaron, ¿qué tengo ahora? estoy sola, vacía, pero juro que jamás volveré a estar con un hombre... lo juro, ese será mi castigo y penitencia, estar sola... que así sea...

\- Anthony ven, no te vayas, no me dejes sola. Decia Candy balbuceando. Se sentía débil, cansada y con mucho sueño, habia perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía que día era, si era de mañana, tarde o noche.

Varias veces escuchó a sus amigas tocar a su puerta... pero no abrió no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, sólo quería flagelarse con su dolor, dolor que creía merecer.

Albert se enteró de lo acontecido, observó a lo lejos todo, vio a Candy totalmente abatida, le dolía verla sufrir, no se animaba acercarse a ella, se sorprendió demasiado ver la mínima cantidad de gente que la acompaño en el proceso... - Sólo cuatro personas estuvieron con ella. Pensó. Se sentia como un acosador siguiendo sus pasos... vio en silencio todo lo que sucedía con ella. La siguió a su casa después del entierro. Estuvo afuera por un par de horas, pero no se animó a tocar, no tenía ningún pretexto creíble para hacerlo, quedaría como un loco ante ella. Todos estos días regresaba y veía la casa en penumbras, vio un par de veces tocar a un par de enfermeras amigas de Candy pero nunca abrieron la puerta. Quizás se fue a ver a algún familiar. Pensó pero al ver la asistencia de personas en el funeral pues no era lógico. Ahora mismo está estacionado en la esquina esperando.

-Pero, ¿qué estoy esperando? Eran sus regaños mentales. De pronto vio nuevamente a esas chicas tocar su puerta como desesperadas, las escuchó gritar su nombre, se veían muy asustadas y angustiadas que no lo pensó mas, se bajó de su auto y se acercó a ellas... estaba por preguntar pero una de ellas inmediatamente lo abordó.

\- Buenas noches, por favor necesitamos de su ayuda... debemos abrir de alguna manera está puerta, nuestra amiga lleva varios días encerrada y tenemos la terrible sospecha que ella no este bien. Suplicó Lisa preocupada.

\- Si por favor ayudemos, no contesta nuestras llamadas y puede estar mal o en peligro... completo Sofía.

\- Ayudenos tenemos que abrir esta puerta. Albert sin pensarlo más, se brinco la reja, revisó la chapa vio que estaba con llave. - Tiene llave la reja. Les dijo.

\- Por favor vaya y toque a su puerta. Lo instó Lisa. Albert asintió y se adentró, llegó a la siguiente puerta y comenzó a tocar pero no respondieron. Entonces por instinto jiro la perilla de la puerta y está estaba abierta. Las chicas se emocionaron.

\- En un tazón que está a la derecha de la puerta, debe estar una mesita ahí debe encontrar un puñado de llaves, por favor traigalas para poder abrir. Albert asintió de nuevo y entró efectivamente estaba la mesita y estaban unas llaves... salió con ellas, Lisa las tomó y dado que conocía el lugar se le hizo fácil encontrar la llave correcta.

\- Gracias a dios... dijo Sofía. Pero les entró pánico ya que si las llaves estaban ahí eso quería decir que Candy se encontraba en casa.

Sin pensarlo más se adentraron.

\- Candy, Candy, ¿donde estas? Ambas empezaron a buscar. Albert se quedo en el umbral de la puerta observando lo lúgubre que se veía el lugar, olía a encerrado y a dolor. Veía como estas chicas buscaban con desesperación a Candy.

\- OH! NOOOO POR DIOS! CANDY. Escuchó a una de ellas gritar. - Lisa ven rápido Candy está aquí tirada como muerta. Albert y la tal Lisa corrieron a la habitación donde la habían escuchado.

\- No Dios mío... dijo Lisa asustada. Albert la vio ahí tendida y pálida.

\- No está muerta tiene pulso... llevemosla al hospital. Dado que eran enfermeras pues sabían que hacer.

\- Por favor llamé a una ambulancia. Dijo Sofía a Albert sacándole de trance.

\- Tengo mi auto a unos pasos de aqui, no hay que perder tiempo llevemosla rápido, la ambulancia suele tardar. Decía esto mientras la tomaba en brazos. Ambas asintieron y lo siguieron, llegaron al auto Lisa se fue con Candy en la parte de atrás, Sofía se fue de copiloto para indicar el camino.

Albert manejó rápido por suerte sabía donde dirigirse era el hospital donde Candy laboraba, se estaciono enfrente sin importar que no se podía hacer. Abrió la puerta y la tomó nuevamente en sus brazos. Candy se sentía tan débil y cansada escuchó a sus amigas, pero no podía abrir sus ojos, pero sentía que unos brazos la acunaban, de pronto sintió un gran confort, sintió la tibieza de esos brazos que le brindaban un calor y un soport, se sentía tan bien, se sentía tan cómoda y protegida. Escuchó su voz de este hombre.

\- ¿Donde lo he escuchado? ¿A caso lo conozco? Pero, ¿por qué no puedo abrir los ojos? Se preguntaba Candy en sus pensamientos.

\- Rápido, por favor, atiendan por favor, está muy mal... Decía esa dulce voz... -esa voz... ¿donde he escuchado esta dulce voz? Candy se seguia preguntando en sus pensamientos.

Pronto asistieron a Candy la recosto en una camilla con delicadeza.

\- Todo va a estar bien, hermosa. Albert le susurró al oído, queria besarla, pero se detuvo. Escuchó Candy estas palabras que le hicieron sentir escalofríos, hizo un gran esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos... lo hizo y lo vio ahí parado...

\- ¿Anthony? En su delirio veia a Anthony, su dolor y arrepentimiento habló.

-Perdóname... dijo Candy y se desmayó.

Albert se quedó como autómata viendo como era metida a una sala.- pero, ¿qué diantres estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué me importa tanto? Eran sus preguntas.

En eso llegaron Lisa y Sofía...

\- Mil gracias por la ayuda... pero tienes que salir a mover tu auto, el señor José mando llamar ya una grúa. Agradeció Lisa.

\- Cierto debes mover el auto... y mil gracias por traer a nuestra amiga. Albert sabía que se tenía que marchar.

\- No hay problema, pero si no les importa regresare más tarde, me gustaría saber como sigue Candy. Ambas se quedaron sorprendidas por cómo la llamo no fue el echo de que supiera su nombre dado a que él escuchó como la llamaban... si no lo que las sorprendió fue ver su rostro lleno de preocupación.

\- Si está bien no hay problema puedes venir. Contestó Sofía. Albert asintió y salió del hospital.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? Dijo Lisa.

\- No lo se, pero está divino... ¿a poco no? Pero sabes me dio la impresión de que conoce a nuestra Candy...

\- Cierto... sólo espero que nuestra amiga este bien yo la vi muy mal. Cambiando el tema Sofía.

\- Sofía, crees que Candy haya querido quitarse la vida!

\- No lo se, pero al parecer si, se estaba dejando morir. Lo unico que te puedo decir es que necesita de nosotras, necesita ayuda psicológica...

 **Continuará**.

 **Chicas les dejo actualización, gracias por sus comentarios. Saludos a todas y espero que las que son de México pasen excelentes fiestas patrias.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores, mundo alterno época actual, contenido adulto, sexo explícito, queda advertido.**

 **Acercamiento**

Por fin candy despertó, se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuarto del hospital, se sentía aturdida y dolorida como si hubiera corrido un gran maratón, tenía sed y algo parecido a la derrota, si se sentía sola y derrotada, comenzó a recordar que la pasó encerrada en su casa, lamiendose las heridas autocompadeciendose, que haría ahora... - seguir debo seguir. Pensó.

\- Candy que bueno que despiertas, que susto nos diste. Dijo el doctor Martín, era un doctor muy alegre y divertido pero ya esta entrado en años, pero es un excelente doctor y aunque no se puede decir que son amigos, pero Candy lo admira, dado a su sabiduría en el ámbito y a aprendido demasiado con él. Candy se quedo sorprendida verlo ahí.

\- ¿por que estaba él ahí? ¿que me pasó? Eran sus preguntas mentales.

\- El dejar de comer y beber durante siete días, no era para menos que te pusieras mal, ¿Qué estabas en huelga de hambre o que? Ya te sientes Ghandi! Jajajaja pero eres un hueso difícil de roer o allá arriba tienes un gran angel de la guarda, por que si que la libraste, claro está que con la intervención de Lisa y Sofía, te trajeron a tiempo. Dijo el doctor Martín risueño, quitándole el drama a la situación que sin duda era terrible. Pero quería aligerar el ambiente. Candy escucho todo demasiado avergonzada. No podía articular palabra alguna, en que estaba pensando para actuar así.

-¿Que quería lograr!? Pensó Candy. Sólo se puso en vergüenza. - Que pensarán de mi? Oh! por Dios! Pensarán que me quise suicidar! "Y no fue asi" "No querías morir" una vocecita interior le resonaba. Realmente quería morir.

\- Sabes Candy, no hemos sido cercanos sólo hemos compartido turnos, y de vez en cuando el quirófano, no soy nadie para opinar en tu vida, pero dado a que nos une el lazo de la medicina, como tu doctor te ordeno atención psicológica, la necesitas con urgencia.

\- ¿Que? Yo no necesito atención psicológica! Replicó Candy por fin logró hablar.

\- lo harás! Por que no sólo lo necesitas si no que tu empleo está en juego dado a que tu ingresaste en un muy mal estado y dado que tiene poco tiempo lo de la muerte de tu esposo, tu expediente arroja que... tu quisiste sucidarte... si no aceptas la ayuda, el hospital te declara imposibilitada para ejercer tu profesión... lo siento mucho.

Candy escuchaba esto y no lo podía creer, también perdería su empleo, perdería todo...- Oh! Pero no estoy loca. Pensó. "Estas más que loca" gritó esa vocecita que no la dejaba en paz. Se recosto, estaba cansada, pero recordó el hecho vergonzoso, no era la primera vez que le ordenaban ir con un psicólogo.

 **Retrospectiva**

Cuando los encontraron teniendo sexo en un parque de diversiones, a Anthony y a ella, fue de lo más vergonzoso, pero Anthony le resto importancia.

\- Ya no te preocupes, pagaremos la multa y tomaremos esas sesiones con el loquero, no hicimos nada malo, ¿quien no tiene esas experiencias o fantasías? somos jóvenes y sexualmente activos. Candy lo escuchaba intentando creer que era verdad, que no era para tanto. Pero al asistir a esas sesiones le sirvió para darse cuenta que tenía un grave problema con el sexo, su doctora la diagnosticó adicta al sexo, al igual que a Anthony, pero el se mofo de su supuesto diagnóstico.

\- No hagas caso, es una tontería, el que nos guste disfrutar de nuestra sexualidad, no quiere decir que no podamos controlarla, al menos yo si puedo, y tu debes también poder hacerlo o me equivoco. Candy sopeso la situación y en realidad ella estaba en un punto de su vida que tener sexo era como comer o beber agua, lo necesitaba, así que cuando la psicóloga le describió los supuestos síntomas y ella tenía todos. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que realmente tenía un problema, pero lo ignoró dado a que Anthony la acalló.

\- Somos jóvenes mi amor, es normal sentirnos deseosos todo el tiempo. Candy apoyo sus teorias, no queria sentirse culpable por disfrutar de un buen sexo. Pero realmente lo disfrutaba? - Claro si lo disfrutaba, pero después que pasaba la enajenación y la adrenalina del deseo, se sentía con remordimientos y Anthony volvía a convencerla que todo estaba bien y por eso entró en ese círculo vicioso, donde el deseo ganaba, pero el arrepentimiento afloraba y eso la hacia sentir sucia y perdida. Pero ganaba siempre las ganas de perderse aunque fuera en esos momentos, Cada que Candy lograba el clímax para ella era el único momento donde se sentía libre y feliz, pero sólo duraba segundos y volvía a empezar de nuevo, quería sentirse feliz y viva...

 **Final de la retrospeccion**

Ahora su trabajo estaba siendo cuestionado, por el simple hecho de no estar en sus cabales, y su estado emocional y tristeza había ocasionado que todos pensarán que quería morir. - No, quería morir, sólo no tenía ganas de... Pensó Candy pero no pudo completar su oración, "no tenias ganas de vivir" otra vez esa voz.

\- Candy te recomendare con un amigo y colega, el te ayudará a cumplir con tu tratamiento, es muy bueno, así que me vas a quitar esa cara de tragedia, y veraz al doctor Kleiss. Debes hablar a este número para sacar una cita. Pero ya le hablé de ti y aceptó. Dijo el doctor Martín animado.

\- Doctor, ¿por qué me está ayudando? no somos más que conocidos...

\- Somos un par de personas que ayudamos a nuestros pacientes y tu eres mi paciente y debes recibir tratamiento, además eres una excelente enfermera quirúrgica y cuando he operado me has asistido muy profesionalmente. Dijo convencido. Candy no lo podía creer, sólo habían coincidido tres o cuatro veces en alguna operación.

Lo que no sabía Candy, es que el doctor Martín le estaba haciendo un favor a ciertó rubio preocupon, el doctor Martín y Albert eran amigos, bueno era amigo de George su asesor y amigo, cuando le pidió el favor de que lo mantuviera informado de su progreso, y que por favor le ayudara. El doctor Martín sabía de quien se trataba, una enfermera muy eficiente, aunque no era su área sabía que el esposo de Candy estaba en lista de espera para un trasplante de corazón y como no existen secretos en el ambiente laboral, sabía que Candy mantenía y corría con todos los gastos desde que su esposo enfermó, nunca comento nada con nadie pero se le hacía una gran mujer, nunca opinó al respecto, también se enteró del fracaso de la cirugía, entonces no se le hizo raro que está chica estuviera en tan mal estado, no después de pasar por esta triste experiencia.

\- Candy me asignaron está área, y pues eres mi paciente, debo atenderte es mi obigacion por eso me pagan jajajaja así que ya estas mejor, presentabas una leve anemia pero si tenías un grave cuadro de deshidratación,pero ya, lo solucionamos el milagro del suero intravenoso jajajaj además déjame decirte que se van alegrar que hayas despertado esas amigas tuyas son tan molestonas jajajajaja no me dejan de preguntar por ti.. ellas realmente te estiman.

Candy solo tenía vagos recuerdos de escuchar voces que le llamaban. En ese momento recordó que había soñado que unos brazos cálidos la reconfortaban y le daban paz y tranquilidad, pero recordó esa voz.

\- Vas a estar bien hermosa... - esa voz, ¿Quien era? Pensé que era Anthony. También recordo a ver visto una silueta de un hombre, pero todo lo veía borroso que no logró identificar quien era.

\- Tan mal estaba! Que aluciné a un ángel. Pensó. Definitivamente estoy loca. Se decía mentalmente. - Un ángel... como si existieran!

\- ¿Cuando podre irme a mi casa? Preguntó Candy.

\- Pues sólo estarás un día más dado que has estado ya casi cinco días, si que dormiste. Contestó el doctor Martín.

\- ¿Que? Estuve inconciente tantos dias! Preguntó Candy demasiado sorprendida.

\- Sí, y necesitabas dormir y descansar, en un momento te traerán tu desayuno y te lo comerás todo, estas hecha un hueso y no quiero que enfermes de anorexia, entendido! Dijo el doctor Martín supuestamente autoritario.

\- Candy asintió y se dejó caer en la almohada. En eso entraron Lisa y Sofía con una charola con comida, no le apetecía comer, pero lo haría, habían sido demasiados días sin probar alimento sólido.

\- Candy, amiga que bueno que ya volviste en si, que susto! Morí de preocupación! Dijo Lisa mientras le acomodaba su Charola con su desayuno.

\- Cierto amiga que susto nos llevamos! Al encontrarte mal, pero gracias a Dios que logramos entrar a tu casa y sacarte. Dijo Sofía con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- las dejo daré mi rondin... pero por favor no la agobien tanto, está débil y debe descansar y comer todo. Dijo el doctor Martín saliendo de la habitación.

Lisa y Sofía sabían que no debían inportunarla con preguntas... de si se quería dejar morir. Así que no harían comentario alguno.

\- Candy debes comer, todo ¿vale? Candy estaba muy apenada por lo sucedido y agradeció que no hicieran preguntas pero ella si quería saber como lograron traerla.

\- Chicas... ¿Cómo fue que pudieron traerme? Preguntó Candy sin rodeos... mientras degustaba una gelatina que venía en el menú.

\- Pues, la verdad nos tenías demasiado preocupadas, fuimos varias veces a tocarte, pero nada y no respondías al teléfono, ya llevabas varios días sin reportarte, nos preocupamos tanto que fuimos a tu casa otra vez, nada que abrías. Lisa comentaba.

\- Cierto, no abrías, que susto nos llevamos! Te gritamos y nada, entonces pues no nos quedó más remedio que buscar la forma de entrar a tu casa, por suerte iba pasando un joven... muy apuesto debo completar jajajaj, el se brinco la reja y gracias a Dios tenías sin llave la puerta de entrada y encontramos las llaves, fue así que logramos entrar. Terminó de explicar Sofía. Pero Candy solo se concentró en lo que dijo del joven apuesto.

\- Se comportó como todo un héroe, te vio tan mal, que no lo pensó dos veces y te levantó en brazos tal cual Príncipe y te trajo rápido al hospital. Detalló Lisa muy fantasiosa. Entonces Candy comprendió que esos brazos cálidos sólo eran los brazos de un buen samaritano que hizo su buena obra del día, sólo eso. Se sintio triste.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada? Preguntó Sofía.

\- Sólo recuerdo como en un sueño que Anthony me hablaba. Pero sólo eso. Dijo Candy omitiendo la parte de como se sintió en brazos de ese desconocido.

\- Candy, este hombre, ha estado al pendiente de ti, por alguna razón después de traerte a venido varias veces a preguntar por ti estado de salud. Platico Sofía.

\- Es cierto Candy, se que no es el momento de hablar de esto, pero está mega guapísimo. Dijo Lisa animada.

Candy seguía desayunando, recordó su promesa de no estar con ningún hombre, no merecía ni quería nada de eso ya en su vida. Tomaría las dichosas sesiones, daría vuelta a la página y se concentrará en su trabajo.

\- Se acabó mi vida de libertinaje y el sexo casual. Pensó Candy decidida. -Debo hacer el plan de mi vida. Pero el sexo y los hombres quedan descartados. Se autoconvencio. Tal vez seria dificil, pero quería salir de este hoyo. Terminó su desayuno, Lisa y Sofía salieron para dejarla descansar.

\- Entonces esa preciosa voz, que me dieron ánimos era de ese chico que me trajo al hospital. Susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un rubio estaba en una llamada.

\- ¿Ya despertó? ¿Como la encuentra? Aceptó la terapia?

\- Sí, muy bien y sí... Contestó el doctor Martín muy divertido, aunque conocía Albert, por lo platicado por su amigo George le causo gracia el interés que mostraba hacia Candy, por lo que le platico George, no son amigos, vaya ni conocidos, pero George le platico que este chico se ha obsesionado con Candy y eso tiene muy preocupado a su amigo George.

\- Muy bien y gracias doctor, ¿Cuando la da de alta? Preguntó.

\- Sólo estará un día más, es una mujer muy fuerte, estará bien. Comentó el doctor Martín optimista.

\- Gracias doctor, yo estaré al pendiente. Y colgó.

Albert se quedó pensando en todo lo ocurrido, le dolió saber que ésta hermosa mujer se estaba dejando morir, eso lo lleno de coraje, celos.

\- ¿Lo amaba tanto? Tanto que queria morir! Pensó Albert. Quizo dejar de lado y no interesarse por ella. Le paso por la mente ya no regresar, pero por algún motivo está mujer le preocupaba y era más fuerte que todo. Así que estos días que ella se encontraba mal, no dejo de preguntar por ella. Ese par de enfermeras lo acosaron con preguntas.

 **Retrospectiva**

\- ¿Cómo que es mucho el interés de tu parte no crees? Di nos ya, de ¿Dónde la conoces? Le pregunto Lisa al segundo dia de su visita.

\- Cierto, es mucho el interés que muestras, si no nos dices, no te daremos información. Albert tenía el pretexto perfecto para irse y jamás volver pero por alguna razón, les platico el breve encuentro en el parque y el incidente del helado, y cuando entraron a su casa pues la reconoció y pues aunque no eran amigos de alguna manera la conocia y le interesaba saber de su salud. Lisa y Sofía le creyeron ya que no mostró ningún signo de titubeo.

 **Final de retrospectiva**

Albert iría a verla por la tarde y solo tal vez pudiera saludarla.

\- Te acordaras de mi. Pensó Albert.

Así que pasaron las horas, Albert salió de trabajar, iría a verla, hacerse presente. Tenía el motivo perfecto para acercarse, el la había llevado al hospital, no tendría nada de malo querer saber de ella. Sopesaba la situacion y tenía el motivo perfecto para acercarse a ella, sin verse como un acosador. "Eres un acosador" una voz interior le gritó.

\- Cierto, soy un loco acosador. Susurró entre dientes.

Albert llegó al hospital, daría el primer paso de acercamiento, tomaría al toro por los cuernos si ella lo rechazaba lo dejaría pasar y jamás la buscaría, pero si ella no lo rechazaba pues, le brindaria su amistad. "Ja, ¿amistad? Si desde que la conociste solo quieres follartela... esa voz de nuevo. Albert se sacudió esos pensamientos. Preguntó en recepción si todavía podían pasar visitas, le dieron el pase y se adentró hacia la habitación, se sentía con nervios.

\- Nervios yo, ¡bah! Soy William Albert Andrew, está visita es sólo de cortesía. Pensaba decidido. Tocó a la puerta.

Candy ya había cenado, las chicas la habían ayudado a asearse y a peinarse, se sentía mejor físicamente pero anímicamente se sentía fatal, las chicas le dejaron algunas revistas y libros para que no se aburriera, estaba leyendo un libro cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Se quedó sorprendida. - ¿Quien será? Pensó dado que si fuera una enfermera o doctor ellos no tocarian y sus amigas menos, así que.

\- Adelante... dio el pase.

\- Albert escuchó y trago gordo, pensando que tal vez era una muy mala idea, estar ahí quizás lo mejor era dejarlo así... Abrió la puerta.

Candy estaba a la expectativa.

\- ¡Hola! Buenas noches, quizás no te acuerdes de mi, nos conocimos en el parque, me tiraste un helado y pues. .. yo ayude a Lisa y Sofía a entrar a tu casa...

Candy estaba con la boca abierta.

\- Esa voz, esa voz, Si es la misma que escuché cuando estaba mal. Pensó Candy recordando. Vio ante ella a un hermoso hombre, ¡claro! que lo recordaba, le embarro todo el helado al pobre. -Como lo iba a olvidar. Pensó Candy.

Albert guardo silencio, ya que a pesar de todo lo mal que había estado, se veía realmente hermosa, verla en esa cama de hospital, le nacían las ganas de cuidarla y protegerla. Ambos se miraban embelezados.

Candy recordó que lo conoció el dia que murio Anthony. Inmediatamente se puso triste, pero se obligó a ser agradecida y educada.

\- Claro que te recuerdo, eres Albert ¿verdad?

Albert se emocionó que no olvidara su nombre, su encuentro fue un poco ortodoxo por así decirlo, pero lo recordó. - Sí, soy Albert. Candy asintió.

\- Gracias Albert, por ayudarme. Dijo Candy mirando a sus ojos. Para Albert son los ojos más hermosos que haya visto.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización espero lo disfruten gracias por su tiempo que se toman en leer. Gracias Chickiss Sancruz,este capítulo es dedicado especialmente a ti, agradezco tus comentarios y tus porras. Saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno, época actual. Contenido adulto.**

 **Deseo de mujer...**

Candy escuchaba atenta el monologo del orador, llevaba ya mas de un mes acudiendo al grupo AAS, adictos al sexo, era un grupo de apoyo, su metodo y programa era muy parecido al de los de cualquier adiccion. Tenia que asistir a estas sesiones y compartir con todos los presentes, todavía no se habia animado a exponer su experiencia, le causaba una gran vergüenza pararse en el estrado y contar su vida, de hecho pensaba que esto estaba demás, después de asistir con el psicólogo, este le recomendo asistir a estas pláticas, le ayudaría demasiado convivir con personas que han pasado lo mismo. Aunque no queria hacerlo, se vio obligada dado que si no asistía, perdería su empleo. El la doctora Kelly habia tratado el supuesto caso de suicidio, pero fue descartado, dado que sólo sufrió un episodio de depresión por la reciente muerte de su esposo, pero Candy logró abrirse con su doctora y le confió su estilo de vida sexual y de como no puede detenerse, solo quiere tener sexo sin importar nada más. Aunque se habia jurado jamas estar con otro hombre sus deseos y ganas la sobrepasaron y pues... volvió a caer y lo peor es que de alguna manera hecho a perder, lo que sería el inicio de una linda amistad.

 **Flash back**

Después de que dieron de alta a Candy, el acercamiento de Albert tuvo exito y se hicieron muy buenos amigos, Albert la buscaba todos los días, pasaban muy buenos momentos, Candy sentía unos enormes deseos sexuales, queria estar con él y era un suplicio, pero se obligaba a pensar en Anthony y en su promesa de no caer en lo mismo. Albert era una muy buena persona y caballeroso, por primera vez quería tener una amistad que no tuviera nada que ver con la atraccion sexual.

Candy se pudo dar cuenta de la diferencia entre Albert y los demás, Albert es un hombre honesto, culto, respetuoso, caballeroso, noble y demasiado divertido. Nunca imaginó que él tuviera interés en tener una amistad con ella. Por primera vez no se sintio acosada sexualmente, aunque ella quisiera desnudarlo y montarlo hasta quedarse sin fuerzas por alguna razón no quería llegar a eso con él, ya que se sentía muy reconfortada y segura, este hombre le transmitía paz y tranquilidad. Después de que la dieron de alta habia convivido con él de manera sana y tranquila. Había hecho cosas que no había hecho con Anthony, por ejemplo. Salir a tomar un café, al cine, de pic nic, a una feria de pueblo, hacer ejercicio, ver películas de comedia en su casa, pasó momentos muy divertidos con Albert, pero también era una gran tortura ya que su cuerpo le exigía, tener acercamiento sexual, Candy evitaba al máximo cualquier contacto, se sentía desesperada, estresada, le sudaban las manos, su cuerpo ardía como si tuviera las fiebres, y su vagina le dolia de lo inflamada que se le ponía por los deseos carnales, su cuerpo pedía a gritos yacer con un hombre. Albert notaba su estado.

\- Candy, ¿te sientes bien? Te ves muy roja de la cara. Dijo Albert tocando su rostro. - Oh! Te sientes demasiado caliente! Candy se mordia los labios para no jadear como potra en celo dado que sólo quería que Albert la desnudara y le penetrara con fuerza y experimentar un larguísimo orgasmo, deseaba sexo y sexo...

\- Albert, este... me siento un poco resfriada, no te importa dejar lo de nuestra salida para otro día. Sólo quiero descansar. Dijo Candy con voz entre cortada.

\- Candy podemos quedarnos aquí...

\- No, disculpame, solo quiero descansar, después nos ponemos de acuerdo. Le dijo casi empujandolo y sacandolo de su casa, si Albert permanecía un segundo mas, lo seduceria y tendría sexo hasta que su vagina sangrara.

Albert sabía lo que le pasaba a Candy, por eso no había insistido en quedarse y mucho menos seducirla, sabía que estaba tomando terapia y pronto entraría a un programa de adictos al sexo. Claro está Candy no se lo había dicho, pero él sabía que asistiría.

También moría por estar con ella, la deseaba y podía oler su excitación, se sentía como un perro quería olfatear su sexo y lamer de ella, aunque esta comparación es muy bizarra, Candy exudaba femeneidad y fermonas ya que su sola presencia dejaba en claro que estaba al cien de excitada y mojada, lista para ser penetrada sin restricción. Albert también se tenía que aguantar las ganas sabía que le sería fácil tenerla, pero aunque deseaba estar con ella, lo que más deseaba era enamorarla, nunca le ha gustado tener sexo casual, por lo menos tiene que sentir algo por esa persona, que compartirán intimidad, al conocer a Candy, lo ha descolocado sobremanera no puede decir que la ama, pero no se le hará difícil sentir algo por ella. Es una mujer única, aunque tiene demonios por los cuales debe luchar para erradicarlos, es una mujer sincera y divertida.

\- No quitaré el dedo del renglón, bonita, me encantas Candy White. Pensó Albert. Y se fue regresaría en otra ocasión. Pero apesar de tratar al máximo controlarse no lo pudo lograr. Candy venía de su terapia con la doctora Kelly, se había abierto a ella y se sentía fatal. Ahora recordaba por que no había concluido su terapia la vez primera que la canalizaron, y fue por que los psicólogos tienen la capacidad de urgar en lo más profundo de nuestro ser... esas dinámicas de recordar lo que más me ha hecho feliz o lo que más me ha dolido en la vida.. - ¡Por Dios! Solo nos abren las heridas y me hacen llorar sin empezar a narrar mi vida. Pensaba Candy.

La doctora Kelly le había pedido narrar dos cosas que la ponían mal muy mal... le pedían narrar un hecho de felicidad y no tenía ninguno pero los hechos tristes se amontonaban en su mente... se sentía miserable y no le gustaba llorar. Pero tuvo que decirlo, describir lo más feliz que ha vivido y escoger lo más triste.

\- Lo más feliz... quizás fue el día que conocí a mi esposo... pero duró tan poco que... no pudo continuar por que se le vinieron como flashes todo lo vivido... lloró y lloró peor que Magdalena.

\- todavía esa doctora me pregunta. Y esto, ¿cómo te hace sentir? Por dios me ve que lloro a moco tendido y todavia me pregunta eso... En eso escuchó que tocaron a su puerta se asomó por la ventana y vio que era su amigo Albert que se había filtrado a su vida como gotas de agua sin poderlas detener, Candy abrió la puerta.

\- Hola Candy, ¿ Cómo te fue en tu sesión? Candy lo vio ahí parado ante su puerta tan apuesto y atento, se sentía vulnerable sólo quería que la consolaran. Candy se arrojó a sus brazos, Albert la recibió gustoso, Candy se aferraba a él, brotaron sus lágrimas, Albert la levantó en brazos y se adentró a la intimidad de la casa. Candy hipaba, no podía dejar de llorar. Albert le susurraba palabras tiernas.

\- Ya bonita, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, no estas sola, ya bonita... no llores. Candy lo escuchaba, levantó su mirada quería verlo, quería olvidar, lo vio tan bello, Albert le ofrecía una mirada de comprensión.

\- Albert... Bésame. Ordenó Candy. Albert se quedó sorprendido.

\- Candy, no creo que sea buena idea...

\- Bésame, te lo suplico. Dijo Candy. Albert al verla tan vulnerable entró en dilema que sería peor para ella, si rechazarla o dejarse llevar. No quería dañarla de ninguna manera pero se ve tan hermosa y exquisita, moría por besarla, adorarla... Candy se acercó más y posó sus labios a los de él. Albert ya no pudo resistir más. Y tomó sus labios como un sediento en el desierto. Era un beso demandante, Candy quería olvidar y Albert quería todo de ella.

Candy moría por que todo fuera rápido y sexual pero Albert tenía otra idea de hacerlo. Harían el amor a su manera, no a la manera que ella está acostumbrada. Candy quería arrancarle las ropas. Pero Albert la detuvo le agarró las manos y continuó besandola, beso su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, su cuello tomando su tiempo. Candy quería safarse pero.

\- Espera cariño, no hay prisa déjame adorarte, déjame hacerlo a mí. Dijo Albert cerca de sus labios calentando la piel de ella. Candy solo asintió y se dejó hacer. Albert se tomó su tiempo le estaba haciendo el amor con sus labios, la fue despojando poco a poco de sus ropas, cada prenda que quitaba Albert alababa su cuerpo.

\- Candy... eres tan hermosa, tu piel es tan suave como la seda. Decía Albert rozando sus labios, en ella, quito su sostén y se desbordaron sus senos ya firmes por la excitación.

-Oh! Candy, que maravillosos senos ¡son perfectos! Decía Albert tocandolos almoldando sus manos en ellos no eran tan exagerados pero tan poco pequeños sus manos los abarcaba perfecto. Albert acercó sus labios y los beso delicadamente, Candy se sentía desfallecer de placer.

\- Albert por favor... suplico candy.

\- No, tú debes ser adorada y venerada antes que todo. Dijo Albert bajando lentamente sus labios besaban sus senos, su abdomen, recorrió sus piernas, sus labios de Albert, besaron cada parte de su cuerpo, Candy no sabía que pensar, todas sus relaciones seguían un patrón, tan impersonal carente de delicadeza, con prisas, sexo oral por ambas partes y penetración hasta sentir orgasmo. Pero Albert en este momento estaba logrando ponerla al mil tan sólo con el roce de sus labios, no queria imaginar cuando tratará de tocarla más a fondo.

\- ¡Oh! Pero, ¿qué es esto? Es delicioso. Pensaba Candy. Albert seguía aún con ropa, tenía a Candy totalmente desnuda, sus labios dejaron de tocarla, quería verla así, le parecía tan perfecta.

\- Eres exquisita. Dijo Albert con voz entrecortada mientras que ahora era el turno de sus manos, comenzó a recorrerla con las yemas de sus dedos, tocó sus mejillas, su nariz, su cuello su abdomen, sus hermosas piernas, sus dedos iban delineando tal cual pincel ese hermoso cuerpo, Candy no podía dejar de mirarlo sorprendida, pero extremadamente excitada, ya que no podía evitar retorcerse de placer. Jamas la habian tocado así, ni Anthony lo había hecho así. Siempre fue rudo aunque nunca la golpeó. Todo era apresurado. Pero este hombre la subia al cielo con sólo tocarla.

Albert tocó a placer ese perfecto cuerpo, quería descubrir los puntos de placer de esta mujer, se dio cuenta de lo sensible que era en su espalda, cuello, piernas, no había querido invadir su sexo todavía, ni sus nalgas, esos puntos eran tan predecibles lo mas obvio, quería dejarle una buena impresión , quería marcarla, quería que Candy supiera que hay otras formas de entregarse. Candy no podía dejar de jadear de placer sentía delicioso.

Albert sin dejarla de tocar y besar se fue despojando de sus ropas, Candy no fue conciente hasta que lo sintió encima de ella, sintió su erección en su maxima expresión, Candy lo pudo recorrer se dio cuenta que tenía una cuerpo muy varonil, musculoso nada exagerado. Albert tomó sus labios y con sus manos tocaba sus más íntimas parte se percató lo mojada que se encontraba, se dio cuenta que no podía más, sin dejarla de besar.. susurró sobre sus labios.

\- Estas más que lista, puedo entrar en ti? Preguntó Albert. A Candy le causo ternura nunca imagino tanta caballerosidad de su parte, Candy no podía más deseaba ser embestida. Sólo asintió y Albert entró en ella. Candy gritó de placer pero Albert atrapó sus quejidos en un beso demandante, comenzó la danza de un par de cuerpos entregados al placer, sin prisas. Candy se sentía tan bien, dejar el control a Albert fue tan placentero. Le pareció el hombre más gentil y conoció otro tipo de pasión y placer. Comenzó el va y ven. Albert no dejaba de verla se veía tan linda su expresión de mujer excitada le parecía tan hermosa...

\- Candy.. eres tan sexy, tan sensual, si vieras lo que yo veo, me dejas sin aliento mujer. Candy no decía nada, no sabía que decir, esas palabras llenas de gentileza y respeto, tan acostumbrada a obsenidades, que sintió que no lo valía, no las merecía, pero la habian sentir tan bella e importante. Albert la embestia lento disfrutando, pero la pasión y el pronto orgasmo se avecinaba que los movimientos de tornaron acelerados.

\- ¡Ah! No pares... estoy apunto. Dijo Candy en éxtasis.

\- Lo que usted ordene Madame. Contestó Albert al mismo tiempo que la besaba. Y vino lo inevitable. Llegó el clímax. Albert seguía encima de ella, tomando sus labios. Candy cerró sus ojos recuperando el aliento de este maravilloso orgasmo. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho, se dio cuenta que había roto su promesa, se dio cuenta que había echado a perder una linda amistad.

\- Albert... yo...

\- No digas nada cariño, descansa. Albert la abrazo, él sabía que había hecho mal, albert sabía lo que vendría. La despedida, pero queria aplazar por más tiempo. Candy no dijo más. Durmieron a la mañana siguiente se despidieron y Candy no lo ha querido ver desde entonces.

 **Final Flash back**

El orador continuaba con sus frases de reflexión. Sacando a Candy de sus recuerdos. Puso atencion a lo dicho por su compañero y padrino. Cada uno tenía a un padrino. Se podia recurrir a él cuando se viera tentada a caer de nuevo, pero para ser sincera, después de lo de Albert, no le nacía yacer con nadie más.

 _ **Padrino...**_

 _ **-"El amor incondicional no pide nada a cambio. Nunca crea deudas, dependencias o obligaciones. Simplemente existe. Es una energía infinita y pura que trasciende la muerte y conecta a todos los seres queridos a lo largo de toda la eternidad."**_

-"El amor incondicional" ese que tenía por Anthony, le entregue todo de mi... pero él no lo valoró, siempre tenía que hacer lo que me pedía, me hice muy codependiente, siempre me sentí en deuda con él y me sentía obligada ha hacer todo lo que me pedía... por que él me salvó, yo estaba tan sola, sin familia sin nada, por eso fue mi mundo"... pensó Candy analizando las frases que su padrino decía, en un tiempo atrás estas palabras le hubieran parecido tan cursis y tan absurdas, pero todo lo expuesto le venía como anillo al dedo.

\- Creo que.. no existió amor incondicional entre Anthony y yo.

 **-"Un humano en estado de constante felicidad no es humano, es un robot. El sentimiento de tristeza es primordial en nuestra existencia. Sin lluvia, las flores no crecen."**

No éramos felices, la pasábamos bien, pero siempre me sentí mal como llevábamos nuestra vida, sabía que no estaba bien ese estilo de vida que llevamos. - Como se molestaba Anthony conmigo si yo estaba mal o triste... nunca me lo permitió diciendo que la vida sólo era una y no debía perder el tiempo en lloriqueos es energía perdida, por que llorar, lo tenemos todo, amor y Sexo... aunque sonreía lloraba por dentro. Analizaba Candy dando la razón a lo escuchado... sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin poderlas detener.

 _ **-¡Sufro porque no tengo una finalidad en la vida!**_

 _ **-¡Que importa que no tengas finalidad en la vida, si la vida no tiene fin!"**_

"Finalidad, ahora que murió Anthony... me sentía tan culpable y sin rumbo alguno, pero siendo honesta siempre me sentí así hasta con él... perdí mi identidad, pero ahora soy dueña de mi misma... debo encontrar mi valía...

- _ **El cambio es inevitable. Cuando la vida nos parece inmóvil, el movimiento tiene lugar en planos que no podemos percibir. Es tan contínuo nuestro cambio, que nos es imposible conocernos. Solo podemos sentirnos. Ahora que me estás leyendo, pon una mano sobre tu corazón y pregúntate "¿Cómo me siento?" Quizás te sorprendas.**_

-Debo asimilar que después de perderte... Mi vida cambió, yo soy la única que sabré si es para bien o para mal, cuando te conocí te ame y por ende cambié, ahora que te fuiste, es inevitable cambiar, pero debo conocerme, No se quien soy, ni a donde voy,

¿qué como me siento? Tengo una gran lista del cómo me siento...

Sucia, arruinada, horrible, con remordimientos y culpas, insignificante, sin valor... no merezco nada bueno, Me siento sin fuerzas y destruida... pero estoy viva, tiene razón me sorprendo de tanta negatividad que hay en mí, pero por alguna razón quiero sacudirmela...

 **-No gana el más fuerte sino el que resiste más. Nada de lo que sucede es inútil. Hayas vivido lo que hayas vivido, date cuenta que eso es solo el comienzo.**

No me arrepiento de haber conocido y de haber amado a Anthony... sí, lo ame, mis vivencias no me definen como una mala persona, e vivido equivocada sí, he sido fuerte todos estos años desde que Anthony enfermó, me dediqué a él porque quería y no por obligación. No me arrepiento de eso. Esto me hace realizar mi lista de lo que soy como persona y reconozco mis aciertos y cualidades...

"Soy una buena persona, responsable, trabajadora y fuerte... sé que saldré de esto, sólo depende de mi sólo de mí...

 **-No copies, absorbe y transforma... Deja de pedir y empieza agradecer...**

 **No busques tanto el amor, permite que el amor te encuentre...**

 **-Para llegar al corazón de la rosa, usa sus espinas como escalones.**

Dejaré de quejarme, nunca he pedido nada... pero me he regordeado de mis fallos, he olvidado el amor... he olvidado amarme a mi misma, el amor empieza en uno mismo... eso lo olvidé, buscaba amor en otras personas... fui tan ciega cuando el amor está en mí sólo en mi... no importa que la vida sea dolorosa, problemática... en mí está en escalarla superando los obstáculos sin lamentarme el resultado de lo que suceda. Nunca he estado sola, Me tengo a mi misma.

- _ **Humildad no es rebajarse. Así como te criticas a ti misma aprende a felicitarte. Sin aplaudirte en público, acepta con dignidad tus valores.**_

 _ **No pienses si triunfarás o fracasarás, fija tu meta y trata con toda tu alma. Lo que cuenta en el esfuerzo es más la acción que el resultado.**_

 _ **-El mundo es como yo pienso que es. Mis males vienen de mi visión torcida. Si quiero sanar no es al mundo a quien debo tratar de cambiar sino a la opinión que tengo de él.**_

 _ **-Eres cómplice de lo que te sucede: la desgracia entra por la puerta que le has abierto.**_

 _ **-¿Qué debo hacer para hacer crecer mi alma?**_

 _ **-Vive tu propia vida y no la vida de los otros.**_

Debo reclamar mi valía y no ante los demás... sólo por mí y para mí debo encontrar lo que soy y lo que puedo dar... recuperare mi vida. Pensó Candy con convicción, no echaría en saco roto estas palabras, dejaría la arrogancia... - No puedo sola, necesito de estas personas, que como yo han caído en el fango y me dan esperanzas...

 _ **Padrino...**_

 _ **" No se dejen caer, la vida está llena de posibilidades, tienen todo para lograrlo, no permitan que una mala actitud los límite a ser mejores... yo soy un adicto al sexo que por mi debilidad cometí los peores errores, pero estoy firme y creo que puedo ser mejor día a día... sólo por hoy..." si alguien quiere tomar la palabra y abrirse, es libre de expresarse y tengan la seguridad de que serán escuchados... pero lo mejor de está parte es el gran peso y liberación que uno puede experimentar. Dijo el padrino viendo a los presentes. Candy estaba paralizada era el momento, debía abrirse, debía sacar la casta así que sin pensarlo más.**_

\- Yo... lo haré. Dijo Candy levantándose, se sentía con un gran nerviosismo, le temblaban las piernas, su corazón latía desbordante, llegó al estrado, le faltaba la respiración, todos los presentes la veian pero no encontro burlas en su mirada si no solo empatia y logro relajarse un poco, guardo silencio ordenando sus ideas, en ese momento vio que entraba Albert y tomaba asiento, por un momento quiso salir corriendo y olvidarse de esto, pero no podía posponer más esto, debía estar cara a cara con sus sombras o demonios, estaba exhausta por vivir así, debía depurar la pus que le carcomia el interior de su cuerpo. - Aquí voy, Albert y si después de escuchar esto decides repudiarme, que así sea. Pensó Candy posando su mirada en esos hermosos ojos azules. Albert sólo asintió brindando apoyo, Candy se sintió acompañada y reconfortada, esa mirada azul lograba tranquilizarla.

\- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Candice White así sin segundo apellido... soy huérfana, mi madre me abandonó en un orfanato, cuando tenía apenas un año de vida, nunca me adoptaron, pase una infancia muy dolorosa, siempre me sentí tan sola, desamparada, soñaba e imaginaba día y noche que mis padres venían por mi y me llevaban a vivir a una hermosa casa y era tan feliz, pero nunca sucedió, deje de soñar despues de que cumplí los doce años, en un principio no me afectaba el hecho de que no me adoptarán por que si lo hacían tal vez mis padres no me encontrarían si ellos regresaban por mi... pero nunca sucedió.

Así crecí en ese lugar, estaba por cumplir los 17 años... Como era de las mayores pues ya trabajaba en una neveria y estudiaba para enfermera a los 18 años dejaría el hospicio, así que tenía que tener las herramientas para subsistir y se me daba muy bien el ser enfermera, conocí a Anthony el que fuera mi esposo, desde que lo vi me enamoré de él, provenía de una familia adinerada pero él era un ser libre, nunca le gustó estar bajo el mando de sus padres... dejó su casa desde muy joven, No tardamos mucho tiempo e iniciamos una relación, hui con él y cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad nos casamos, él era mi vida, al principio fue todo felicidad pero... todo cambió cuando conocí sus gustos sexuales y por no perderlo me adapte a su manera de ser y de vivir, yo lo amaba y decidí hacerlo feliz... nuestra relación se tornó liberal y sin límites, me decía que cuando una relación es consensuada todo es posible y que no es malo... eso habla de una buena comunicación en la relación, todo era sexo a mañana tarde y noche, Al principio no me gustaba, me sentía fatal, pero al pasar del tiempo y al fin joven se me despertó este deseo carnal que es más fuerte que todo, No podíamos parar, nos perdimos en el mundo de la perversión, experimentamos de todo, nos aventuramos a tener sexo en lugares prohibidos la adrenalina fluia al mil cuando sentíamos que nos pudieran descubrir, participabamos en fiestas donde el sexo sin prejuicios y sin pudor estaba a la orden y despertabamos en un mar de cuerpos desnudos con la resaca de haber fornicado a diestro siniestro. Al principio me venían los remordimientos y lo mal que estábamos obrando pero, él me decía que éramos jóvenes y no hacíamos mal a nadie, poco a poco me creí todo eso y me dejé llevar por todo esto... hasta un punto de prescindir de esto más que el agua o la comida. Y creía que era feliz, creía que era "normal" pero todo se fue a pique cuando él enfermó.. y debido a esto nuestra vida disoluta se detuvo, su vida peligraba, mi esposo ya no podía disfrutar de esos excesos y placeres, su corazón estaba mal y podría morir en cualquier momento.

Aquí fue donde empezo el calvario y los problemas, yo no podía detenerme y me entregaba de manera casual a hombres que jamás había conocido, aunque mis encuentros dismiyunieron, dado que tenía que cuidar de mi marido y solventar gastos, siempre existía la oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a mis deseos, sólo en ese momento podía encontrar felicidad, sí... en mis orgasmos me sentía feliz, cuando pasaba el efecto me golpeaba mi realidad y volvía hacerlo, sólo quería ser feliz... aunque fueran sólo segundos.

Anthony lo sabía.. me odió por eso, él sabía que estaba con otros hombres... no podía negarlo. Me odió y murió odiandome, por eso me sentí tan culpable, me sentía responsable de su muerte, no me pude despedir de él... no pude pedirle perdón, mi mundo se vino abajo y me preguntaba ¿cómo viviría sin él? ¿cómo empezar de nuevo?

Aunque mi intención no era suicidarme, mis ánimos estaban desaparecidos y sin querer me abandone y me enclaustre en mis cuatro paredes a lamerme las heridas y autoflagelarme culpandome de su muerte, olvidé comer, olvide beber, sólo quería desaparecer...

Debo confesar que al principio sólo vine aquí con todos ustedes sólo por una orden del hospital donde trabajo, si no tomaba terapias y asistía a estas pláticas... simplemente perdería lo único que tenía, mi carrera y mi única fuente de subsistir. Y aquí estoy ahora frente a ustedes abriéndome, tratando de salir del fango. Pero, no fue hasta que toque fondo y reconocí que sola no puedo salir adelante.. no quiero seguir cometiendo error tras error quiero iniciar una vida normal y sana.. se que no será fácil pero quiero luchar por tener una vida sin sombras quiero ser felíz. Albert la escuchaba atento aunque tenía una remota idea de su vida, escucharla así de vulnerable le partía el corazón pero le entraban ganas de seguir estando con ella.

\- Candy quiero ser tu apoyo. Pensó Albert. Después de aquella entrega Albert quedó prendado de esta hermosa mujer y no solo sólo en terreno sexual si no que Candy mostró su verdadera personalidad con él. Su entrega fue tan diferente al menos por parte de Albert así lo fue, de cierta manera despues de lo sucedido se dio cuenta que la quiere... es de locos creerlo él mismo no lo podía creer pero así es... no se explica el por qué pero no quiere dejar de verla.

Despues de esa entrega tan diferente Candy se sintió tan mal y no porque no lo disfruto... Candy se dio cuenta que lo sucedido fue tan diferente y sublime, nadie la había tratado así, No sabía cómo describirlo, ¿especial?

\- Albert... yo lo siento, cometí un gran error y es mejor no volvernos a ver. Dijo Candy levantándose de la cama. - Vístete y vete por favor... no me busques más.

\- Candy... por favor...

\- No digas nada, No me busques... no necesito esto ahora... vete. Dijo Candy tajante. Albert recordó.

Albert se vistió y salió del lugar... - Como pude aprovecharme de ella. Soy un estúpido yo sabía que no era tiempo.. debí parar. Pero esto no termina aquí mi amor... dejaré pasar un tiempo y te buscaré. Así había sido Albert sabía por ella que los jueves era de sanación y quizás ahora si Candy se decidiera hablar, cuando llegó y verla en el estrado le llenó de emoción y se alegró por haber llegado y así poder brindarle su apoyo incondicional. Estaba decidido a ser sólo un amigo para ella. No la presionaria, estaría como un amigo incondicional, No pediría nada a cambio. Ella no necesitaba abun hombre necesitaba un amigo y eso sería para ella, su amigo. Y verla narrar su vida lo descolocaba y se arrepentia por haber querido aprovecharse de la situación antes, pero conocerla es lo mejor que le ha pasado, es tan linda, estos dias que la a tratado y convivido ha visto en ella a una maravillosa persona. Siempre va a desear su cuerpo pero lo que más desea de ella ahora es su alma y su amor.

\- Ganare tu corazón bonita. Pensó convencido Albert.

Candy terminó su monólogo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una ligereza total, había sacado gran parte de lo que la tenía mal, se sentía liberada, nunca imaginó que compartir con extraños lo patética que era su vida o mejor dicho, había sido su vida... fuera tan apremiante sabía que después de esto todo estaría mejor. Todos le aplaudieron pero sus ojos sólo podían estar en Albert ese hermoso caballero que no sólo era bello por fuera si no que era bello de sentimientos. Se acercó a él y sobraron las palabras Albert sólo abrió sus brazos y candy sin pensarlo más corrió hacia él. La recibió gustoso candy lloraba y Albert sólo podía consolarla.

\- Bien hecho hermosa, eres una guerrera, eres valiente. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Candy se estremeció, pero en esta ocasión no fue de deseo carnal fue algo diferente, sólo pensaba que en lo bien que se sentía estar con Albert... se sentía

¿feliz?

\- Albert... yo... Candy pensaba disculparse por lo de la última vez. Pero el la interrumpió.

\- No digas nada hermosa, empezaremos de cero, ¿te parece? Candy sabía que estaba en nuevos inicios.

\- Si Albert, empezaremos de nuevo. ¿Amigos?

\- Si, princesa... amigos.

Fin

 **Epílogo**

 **Tres años después...**

Candy estaba dando una conferencia acerca de lo terrible que es vivir alguna adicción, después de recuperar su empleo en el hospital a trabajado arduamente para, para abrir la sección de adicciones y como ayudar a los jóvenes a librar está difícil dependencia, despues de todo lo sucedido Candy vio por fin la luz y su vida dio un giro de 360 grados, todo fue mejor y por fin se pudo librar de su oscuridad y su vida sexual se tornó normal y saludable.

" Chicos deben amarse y aceptarse así mismos, en la manera que se amen así mismos... los demás los amaran, No importa cuántas veces tropieces lo importante es seguir y ser mejores, deben apoyarse de las personas que los quieran sinceramente, sus padres, amigos, siempre abra quien este a su lado incondicionalmente... y pintará su vida de lindos colores... yo agradezco a mi esposo con él encontré paz y armonía, antes de ser mi esposo fue un gran amigo, a sido mi roca, mi apoyo todos estos tres años, pero sobre todo con él aprendí que puedo ser feliz y libre de una manera tan sencilla, aprendí que todo lo que nos sucede es por alguna razón que al final del día nos hace mejores de lo que podemos pensar, los errores cometidos no son el fin del mundo son parte de nuestra vida... esos errores nos hacen ser humanos, esos errores nos hacen ser mejores personas y nos permite disfrutar de de lo aprendido... Siempre y cuando aprendamos la lección. Candy seguía en su diálogo y Albert estaba frente a ella con su pequeña Alisson... si tenía tres añitos... Nunca se imaginaron que aquella entrega de amor... si amor ya que para ella esa entrega fue especial dado que por primera vez se sintió venerada y adorada... no se sintió usada, aunque le costó aceptarlo, se enamoró de Albert ese día, ese día supo lo que era hacer el amor... ahora esa entrega tenía hermosas concecuencias, Candy había quedado embarazada.

 **Flash back**

Después de la conferencia Albert y candy se habían unido en una linda amistad y aunque existían intencionesamorosas de ambos no querían echarlo a perder, pero un buen día que Albert la invitó a correr en el parque, Candy se empezó a sentir muy mal, y cayó desmayada. Albert se asusto demasiado y la llevo de inmediato al hospital, después de media hora salió el doctor.

\- Doctor... ¿cómo está Candy?

\- Es usted ¿su novio o esposo? Preguntóel doctor se le hizo rara la pregunta y por alguna razón contestó que si.

\- Si es mi novia...

\- Muy bien, no es nada grave, ella está esperando un bebé, tiene alrededor de 12 semanas, a partir de este momento debera comer mejor y vitaminarse. - felicidades será papá... Albert se quedó en Shock, ¿Candy embarazada? -Doctor, ¿puedo pasar a verla? Saliendo de su estupor Albert.

\- Sí, ha quedado igual que usted, ya lo sabe. Albert entró a la habitación Candy estaba sentada en la cama viendo hacia la nada. Escucho que entraron y volteó a verlo.

Candy al verlo le extraño verlo con una gran sonrisa y se imaginó que tal vez el doctor no lo había enterado, no sabía como decirle que había quedado embarazada de él y si no le creía... sintió temor no quería perderlo, que pensaría de ella. Albert vio incertidumbre y miedo en su mirada.

\- Albert... lo siento no imagine que podría pasar esto, pero...

\- Candy... que feliz me haces seremos padres. Dijo Albert dejando a Candy sorprendida. - lo sabe y no está molesto. Pensó Candy incrédula. Albert sonrió.

\- Candy tal vez esto no estaba en nuestros planes, pero por alguna extraña razón no me asusta de hecho me siento felíz, yo te quiero y no como amiga, sólo quiero que lo intentemos y no por el bebé si no por nosotros, piensalo no te voy a presionar. Dijo Albert convencido. Desde ese día su vida se tornó llena de alegría y felicidad.

 **Final Flash back**

Candy terminó su conferencia y se acercó a su fuente de la felicidad.

\- Mami, mami... Papito nos llevará a comer hamburguesas, ¡mmmm rico! Dijo Alisson corriendo a los brazos de su mami. Era idéntica a su papi pero con ojitos de color verde como ella. Eran su vida los adoraba.

\- Así que hamburguesas! Dijo Candy divertida. Sin importar nada se acercó a su esposo y le plantó un sonoro beso. Albert como hechizado no podía dejar de admirar a su hermosa esposa.

\- Sabes que no puedo negarles nada a las dos. Dijo Albert en su defensa. Candy sonrió de manera maliciosa.

\- Eso espero en la noche amor... espero que no me niegues nada. Dijo Candy de manera sugestiva dejando explícito que habría acción está noche... sólo de imaginar lo que pasaría se ponía duro y deseoso.

\- Mmm cariño para mi será un gran placer... no veo la hora de tenerte ardiente y sudorosa bajo mi cuerpo. Susurró Albert en su oído, Candy jadeo a placer...

\- Papi, mami... vámonos ya quiero comer mi hamburguesa. Grito Alisson sacando a ambos de su mundo de placer.

\- No te me escapas. Dijo Albert guiañandole un ojo a Candy y tomando de la mano a su pequeña. Candy suspiró. - Los adoro. Pensó Candy feliz... si por fin Candy se sentía feliz.

 _ **Ahora si fin...**_

 _ **Les dejo información acerca de cómo se puede visualizar la adicciónal sexo.**_

La sexualidad es algo esencial para el bienestar personal y de la pareja. Para muchos supone placer, ternura, intimidad, libertad, madurez y estabilidad pero en ocasiones supone un cautiverio que genera graves complicaciones. Hablamos de los adictos al sexo, personas que no persiguen compartir y vincularse sino tan sólo descargar una tensión.

La adicción al sexo es una adicción comportamental no mediada por una sustancia si no por una explosión de neurotransmisores (noradrenalina, oxitocina, dopamina, betaendorfinas etc.) que ocurre en el orgasmo y el sentimiento de poder, plenitud, alucinación, amorosa, etc que experimenta la persona afectada.

Adiccion al sexo sus síntomas y efectos

La sexualidad es algo esencial para el bienestar personal y de la pareja. Para muchos supone placer, ternura, intimidad, libertad, madurez y estabilidad pero en ocasiones supone un cautiverio que genera graves complicaciones. Hablamos de los adictos al sexo, personas que no persiguen compartir y vincularse sino tan sólo descargar una tensión.

La adicción al sexo es una adicción comportamental no mediada por una sustancia si no por una explosión de neurotransmisores (noradrenalina, oxitocina, dopamina, betaendorfinas etc.) que ocurre en el orgasmo y el sentimiento de

poder, plenitud, alucinación amorosa etc que experimenta la persona afectada.

Como el resto de las adicciones comportamentales tiene un cierto solapamiento con el trastorno obsesivo compulsivo y con las adicciones químicas. Por un lado, el paciente no puede apartar de su mente sus fantasías y deseo sexual (como una idea obsesiva) y experimenta una tensión que solo puede ser aliviada con un encuentro sexual (como una compulsión). Pero además, como ocurre en las adicciones a sustancias, si el sujeto no actúa, experimentará síntomas de abstinencia o síntomas de adicción al sexo como:

estado de ánimo triste.

irritabilidad.

insomnio.

apetito sexual desmedido.

inquietud.

ansiedad.

sentimiento de culpa.

La adicción al sexo fue reconocida como un trastorno mental en 1983 pero ahora no ha sido considerada una entidad independiente por la clasificación internacional DSM 5. A diferencia de la conducta sana, en esta adicción el consumo de sexo no sacia el deseo sino que impulsa a repetirlo sin descanso, como en una interminable montaña rusa sin control, en un caos total y permanente.

La adicción al sexo afecta a un 9-12% de los hombres y a un 1-6% de las mujeres. Son personas que buscan aliviar con el sexo síntomas de base como:

sentimientos crónicos de vacío.

síntomas depresivos.

Desesperación.

problemas de identidad.

sentimientos de desesperanza. .

El contacto sexual trata entonces de aliviar estos síntomas pero no logra eliminarlos, tan solo los atenúa y disminuye su tensión interna transitoriamente. La reaparición posterior del síntoma impulsa al sujeto a la repetición inmediata. Esta razón explica que la sexualidad de estas personas carezca de la más mínima sensualidad e intimidad.

Es muy habitual que estos sujetos descuiden las más elementales medidas de protección por lo que son frecuentes las enfermedades de transmisión sexual como sífilis, gonorrea, SIDA, Hepatitis C etc.

Hasta hace una década, estos pacientes frecuentaban la prostitución, baños de aeropuertos o casas de masajes pero la irrupción de las aplicaciones para teléfono móvil como Tinder®, Grindr®, Happn® etc. ha extendido y facilitado enormemente esta conducta. No hay cifras del impacto en el número de personas afectadas pero no cabe duda que ha aumentado y que la tecnología ha cambiado su "modus operandi".

Aunque a veces recurren a la pornografía, esta práctica no es la esencia de su conducta.

Cualquier aproximación pasada racional o moral al problema resultó estéril pues no trataban el problema real de base. Eso hizo que estos pacientes pronto se organizaran en grupos de autoayuda (Compulsivos Sexuales Anónimos) a partir de 1973 como había ocurrido antes en el alcoholismo.

Aunque hay una forma primaria, hay muchos caminos para alcanzar una adicción al sexo. Es un síntoma común a múltiples problemas como ocurre en las adicciones químicas. El paciente emplea el sexo como un autotratamiento que mejora múltiples problemas. Así podemos observar esta adicción en pacientes con:

Condicionamiento genético.

Desequilirbio hormonal con aumento de testosterona.

Abusos sexuales en la infancia.

Ansiedad.

Poliadictos (hasta un 64% de pacientes consumen alcohol, cannabis y otras drogas).

Depresión (hasta un 40% de los pacientes).

Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.

Buscadores de sensaciones.

Fobia social.

conflictos neuróticos no resueltos.

TDAH.

Estructuras masoquistas.

Personalidades inmaduras: borderline, histriónico o narcisista.

La pareja de un adicto sexual suele tener serias dificultades para separar en aspecto personal del aspecto psiquiátrico del problema por lo que con frecuencia rechaza al paciente y rompe la relación. Tiene que soportar no sólo las infidelidades sino además la retirada de afecto, el desinterés sexual, su menor empatía, comportamiento mentiroso, manipulaciones y su deterioro personal y laboral.

El tratamiento de la adicción al sexo siempre debe ser personalizado dada la diversidad de pacientes. Es muy frecuente que acuda a instancias de su pareja por lo que es muy útil implicar a ésta en el abordaje.

El tratamiento farmacológico incluye:

Inhibidores de la recaptación de serotonina a altas dosis (mejoran el control de los impulsos y disminuyen el apetito sexual).

Bupropion (estimula el núcleo de recompensa cerebral disminuyendo el apetito desbordado por el sexo).

Antiandrógenos.

Topiramato (mejora la impulsividad).

Naltrexona (extingue el refuerzo de placer que el paciente obtiene).

Fármacos específicos para los trastornos psiquiátrico asociados.

Pero es un trastorno que requiere indefectiblemente un tratamiento psicoterapéutico y medidas psicoeducativas. Las escuelas de psicoterapia que mejores resultados han obtenido son la terapia cognitiva individual, terapia dinámica, terapia dialéctica conductual, terapia de grupo y grupos de autoayuda. Con frecuencia es necesaria una terapia de pareja para reconstruir la relación dañada.

 **Como saben este micro fic. Estaba pensado así cortito. Sólo pintaba para cuatro a cinco capitulos pero como siempre se extendió un poco más. Espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco su tiempo que se toman para leer y agradezco aun mas el tiempo que se toman para comentar... me disculpo por tardar en actualizar pero aveces me es difícil hacerlo dado que entre mi trabajo y el ser ama de casa no me permiten estar al cien y otras veces me viene el bloqueo y no puedo escribir nada. Pero por fin termine este proyecto.**

 **Gracias mil me hacen el día al leerme. Besos a todas.**


End file.
